


Vellichor

by Em3kitty, MidnightLiv



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adorable Spencer Reid, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em3kitty/pseuds/Em3kitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLiv/pseuds/MidnightLiv
Summary: Jenna Michaels was having a relatively calm day at work before a rather panicked Doctor tore into her life and turned it on its head.All instances of Graphic Violence have a warning before-hand.





	1. A Trip to the Emergency

Jennifer, or Jenna, as she preferred, had had a relatively quiet day at work; the usual rounds, kids only threw up on her 3 times during her shift, and the worst injury was a scraped knee from a kid who wandered in on his own. As 3PM rolled around, she let out a deep breath, half an hour before she could go home and soak in a warm bubble-filled bath with her favourite tea-tree and lavender oil bath salts. She almost moaned in anticipation as she ran her fingers through her vibrant, rainbow-coloured hair. It sounded heavenly.

But for now, Jenna had to keep that daydream, just a daydream. The doors to the pediatric ward opened and in rushed a tall man cradling a sobbing blonde haired boy who looked like he had blood trickling down the side of his face.

Taking a deep breath she surged forward, her right hand instinctively cupping the back of the little boys head to support his neck. With her left, she reached out to the man's elbow to guide him to a bed; the walls surrounding were decorated with life-size stickers of cartoon characters.

"Hey honey, it's gonna be okay, can you keep your eyes open for me?" She cooed, soothing the sobbing boy. The little blond angel whimpered, and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again and nodded. She gently pried the hair from around the wound away to get a better look. Without lifting her eyes, she softly asked the man what happened.

"I was just gone for one second, I-I-I had to go to the bathroom, you know? This has never happened before. I should ha-have known better. Statistics show that an estimated 9.2 million children annually had an initial emergency department visit for an unintentional injury and falls are the leading cause of nonfatal injury for all age groups less than 15. I should have used the downstairs bathroom but I went upstairs a-a-a-and Henry must have tried to follow me because the next thing I know he's face down at the bottom of the stairs, and I just panicked. I can't believe of all things I forgot to close the safety gate."

Jenna's head snapped up to the man whose gaze hadn't left the dried blood on the side of the little boy's face, whose name she now knew to be Henry.

"Sir, just breathe. Your son's going to be alright. It wasn't your fault. Things like these happen all the time, believe me. He's in good hands now."

Slowly standing, she gave a soft sigh and an even softer smile to Henry. "Well I've got some good news and some bad news, kiddo. The bad news is that you're gonna need stitches; the good news is you only need two. The even better news is that although there is a lot of blood, there's no swelling which means, I highly doubt that there's any damage done, and so, unless your father insists upon it, you won't need to go in for a scan."

As soon as the words had past her lips, Henry once again squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. If she hadn't been watching him closely, she almost could have missed the tears welling up on his lashes. Before she had a chance to respond, the tall man, who had not left Henry's side even for a second, swooped in, swinging Henry up off the bed before sitting down on the bed himself, Henry perched on his lap.

"Hey buddy, do you remember last year when I got hurt in the arm? Right here?"

When the man pointed to a spot on his upper arm, the little blond angel looked up into the man's face and, didn't nod, but hummed, ever so quietly. As he did so, Jenna waved down a nurse to ready the needle, the sutures, and the anesthetic.

"I had to get stitches there, did you know that?"

That's when the man looked up at Jenna, his hazel eyes meeting her blue ones. Slowly, she took a seat at the end of the bed, her eyes not leaving his.

"You did?"

The small voice was like music to Jenna's ears. Both adults snapped their gazes back to the small child whose voice held a mixture of wonder and fear. Before either adult was able to respond, a young nurse approached with a needle, sutures, and the anesthetic needed for little Henry. Gently, Jenna got a couple of disinfectant wipes from the drawer beside the bed.

"Honey, this is gonna sting a little. okay? I'm just cleaning the blood away so that I can get you all fixed up, okay?"

"Okay."

Gently, the man picked up Henry's hand from where it was rest in his lap.

"If it hurts too much, just squeeze my hand."

Jenna could have melted on the spot; tall, handsome, and great with kids. But no, she was working, and had to be professional.

Before long, the blood had been cleaned, the wound had been stitched up, and the dressing had been put on his head. With a gentle stroke to Henry's head, smoothing down his hair, Jenna stood up. That motion seemed to be the trigger for the tall man, who Jenna still didn't know the name of, as he lifted Henry off his lap and stood beside the bed, facing Jenna.

"Oh God, JJ is going to kill me."

With a small chuckle, Jenna placed a gentle hand on the man's crossed arms. "You might want to call your wife, just to let her know what has happened, I'm sure she'll understand. Henry will need to stay overnight for observation, just to make sure nothing happens. I assume you'll be staying with him?"

Slowly, the man seemed to register what she said, and started to blush furiously. "Oh. Sh-she's not my..."

As she shook her head with a light chuckle, her colourful curls bounced across her cheeks.

"No judgement here."

This only made the man blush harder. His mouth opened and closed several times before he was saved by an overly cheery Henry who had stood up on the bed to look into the mirror that was hanging on the wall, surrounded by those adorable cartoon stickers.

"Oh cool! I'm just like Harry Potter!"

The smile on Jenna's face couldn't get any wider, even if she tried.

"Oh you like Harry Potter, huh kid?"

As he bounced on the bed, his blond hair flopped up and down with each bounce. As he did so, both adults in the little cornered off area reached out to catch him if he fell.

"Yeah, Uncle Spencer reads it to me all the time. He does the best voices, and he even does real magic, don't you Uncle Spencer?!"

The way that Henry's eyes lit up when talking about his Uncle Spencer made Jenna's heart melt, and she thought that if she ever forgot why she does what she does, she'll remember the look on Henry's face in this exact moment.

Speaking of work...

"As nice as our little chat is, I need to go get the paperwork for your Uncle Spencer to fill out. I'm assuming you are one of his legal guardians?"

With a gulp and a relieved hand through his mess of a hair, the tall uncle nodded.

"Uh..y-yeah, I'm his Godfather?"

His statement came across as more of a question than anything else as his brows were pinched together and raised slightly, making Jenna think of a kicked puppy. She tucked some of her vivid curls behind her ears, reminding herself not to giggle at the expression.

"You're a regular Sirius Black, aren't you? Well you just sit tight with Uncle Spencer and I will be right back with the paperwork you need." She winked at Henry before turning on her heels. Jenna left the little area where the two boys were to pick up the papers from the reception desk. During this time, she let her mind drift off. Thoughts and images of the tall, hazel eyed uncle flooded her brain. She was supposed to finish her shift in about 5 minutes,, but Jenna didn't mind hanging around a little longer, just to spend a little more time with the blond angel and the hazel-eyed hero.

Meanwhile, said hazel-eyed hero couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she left. The phrase that Morgan seemed to use a lot came to mind; 'hate to see you go, love to see you leave.' Spencer almost slapped himself over that thought. This was not him, this was his internal Morgan. At least, that's what he told himself. Speaking of Morgan, earlier that week, both he and JJ had cornered him in the office, around the coffee pot. Those two were way too interested in his love life (or lack thereof) for his liking, constantly asking if he'd met anyone, or giving tips on how to talk to women (though he'd never admit he had actually listened to the latter). He knew they only had his best interests at heart, but he's 31, not 13. What if he could see himself with Jenna? She was gorgeous, there was no doubt, and her positivity could rival that of Garcia's. The question though, was if she was single. Someone like that, he doubted she was, yet there was no ring on her finger. Maybe he did have a chance.

It seemed he had spoken too soon. Just as he had worked up the courage, and had taken a deep breath, another doctor approached Jenna at the nurses station. Spencer observed the situation that began to unfold a few feet away from him. His eyebrows furrowed. The other doctor was very close to Doctor Jennifer 'Jenna' Michaels (that's what he picked up from her name badge) and that made Spencer shift in his proverbial seat.

The space between the new doctor and Jenna seemed to become smaller and smaller and Spencer was getting more and more confused as to why it was striking a nerve. He eventually tore his eyes away from the exchange after Jenna's hair was tucked behind her ear by the other doctor. He made sure Henry was okay before looking back to where Jenna was standing.

But she wasn't there anymore.

Jenna had ducked away from her colleague, Dr. Rick Kaluman to fetch the paperwork that she had promised Henry's Uncle a while ago. Rick stayed where he was as he watched Jenna pick up a pen. "Come with me. You have to meet this little boy Rick. He is an absolute angel! He hit his head in a fall by the sounds of it, and he's here with his godfather, and his parents are about to be contacted. I had to give him two stitches, so he'll have to stay overnight for observation, so just keep an eye on him for me? Let me know how he is in the morning when I check back in with you?"

"If he's anything like the last anklebiter you set me up with overnight, she'll be right, mate."

"Rick, try and cool it with the slang for the kid, I know you can, but c'mon."

"Don't be a sook"

"Rick."

"No promises but I'll try. Just for you, you dag"

Spencer could hear the conversation between the two as they approached and with each step the two took, a little more of his confidence died, and by they time they had come to a stop and the end of Henry's bed, all that was left was one tiny sliver; not nearly enough to even considering asking her out for coffee.

Turning to Spencer, Jenna gave him a wide smile as she handed him the clipboard with the paperwork and a pen.

"Here you go, I just need you to fill these out for me. Have Henry's parent's been contacted yet?"

Spencer shook his head as he bit on his bottom lip. Jenna would never admit it, but in that moment she was very, very weak in the knees, and she could only blame the literal beanpole standing in front of her. To save face, Jenna walked around to the side of the bed and sat down near Henry's feet; the poor kid had tired himself out from all the bouncing around.

"Henry, this is Dr. Rick Kaluman, he's going to be the doctor that's going to check on you tonight after I go home. I'll be back in the morning to check on you and see if you'll be okay to go home. Is that okay?"

The little boy gave a sleepy nod.

"Alright, well you get some sleep, alright? We want you all bright and happy in the morning don't we."

And with a tired smile, the little boy curled up on his side under the blankets, his shoes discarded underneath the chair next to the bed, and fell asleep almost immediately, despite it being mid-afternoon. Quietly, the three adults stepped away from the bed, and closed the curtain around the little room, leaving the little boy to sleep.

With a wide smile, Rick stuck his hand out to Spencer.

"Dr. Rick Kaluman, nice to meet you."

"Dr. Spencer Reid, and did you know the number of pathogens passed during a handshake is staggering. It's actually significantly safer to kiss."

If Jenna hadn't been standing right next to him, she almost could have missed the almost silent 'Germaphobe. Great.' from Rick.

"You know your shit, huh?"

"Shut up, Rick. Doctor? You have an MD?"

"Actually, I have 3 PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, as well as BAs in Psychology and Sociology."

"Shit."

"... I'm also with the FBI?"

For a moment there, there was an awkward pause, and Spencer started fretting that he had said something wrong. Both of the doctors stood in front of him looking like stunned mullets.

Jenna then did the typical thing of breaking the awkward silence by throwing her hands up in the air.

"Right that's it. You win"

"Jenna."

"What? He's clearly a certifiable genius. You are, aren't you?"

"I have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute and I have an eidetic memory so, yeah."

He gave the doctors a half-smile, pursing his lips together, as if to say 'yep. that's me.'

"Marry me."

"Jenna!"

"Oh come off it, you know I'm joking. Look at him though, he's blushing! Tell me that's not adorable."

Spencer coughed awkwardly.

"Ar-are you like this with e-everyone?"

Jenna gave him an mega-watt smile.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. "That's why the nurses are usually hovering around me so much. They want to get to the patients before I do."

She had so much energy radiating from her as she bounced on the balls of her feet, her colourful curls bouncing with her, it was no wonder she worked in pediatrics, the kids must love her.

"No offence, but why not have a nurse look after Henry then."

"It's been a slow day," she groaned, dragging out the vowels in 'slow day.' "Our specialised pediatric nurses are all up doing their rounds before shift change so I was left down here on my lonesome."

"Not a smart idea, I'm telling you now."

The teasing smile on Rick's face would have knocked over any regular woman, but Jenna was clearly, far from regular.

"Shut up, you bogan. See? I can use that nasty slang too!"

Rick feigned a hurt look on his face. "Well I'll be! Little Miss Galaxy over here using my language! You know the way to a man's heart, Jenna!"

Jenna smirked playfully as she checked her pocket watch that was tucked away in the pocket of her scrubs. "I'm going to have to love and leave both of you. I have a scented oil bubble bath and a special order of Chicken and Penne Carbonara from my favourite restaurant. He's all yours, Dr. Kaluman."

"Bye, Jenna, say hi to Tony for me."

"Bye, loser."

And with that, the bright bouncing curls of Dr. Jenna Michaels flounced away, leaving two, slightly stunned men in her wake.

-o0O0o-

The next morning, Jenna couldn't have been more excited to get to work, than to see the little blond angel that checked in yesterday afternoon. After doing a quick round in the pediatric ward - greeting every child with a bright smile - she finally got down to see Henry, still in a bed in the emergency ward. As she slipped through the curtain, she greeted the small family with a huge smile. Henry was sitting up in bed, wide awake, with a woman Jenna assumed was his mother, curled up around him on the bed next to him and a man she assumed was the father, laid back in the chair, watching his family with a soft smile.

As Henry spotted Jenna, he started bouncing, visibly buzzing with energy. "Mom! Look! She's here! My favourite nurse!"

All three adults present started chuckling. Sticking her hand out, Jenna went to introduce herself to the boy's parents.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jennifer Michaels, but please, call me Jenna."

The father stood from the chair and took Jenna's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Will. Will LaMontagne Jr., and this is my wife, Jennifer Jareau."

"JJ, please." she said as she waved from beside Henry, who had chosen that moment as the opportune moment to stand on the bed and take a flying leap at Jenna. Thankfully, the good doctor catches him, and with a spin, places him back on the bed, in JJ's lap.

"Gees Louise little man, you're going to send me, your Mom, your Dad, AND, your Uncle Spencer into an early grave if you keep that up." Jenna turned her head towards the blonde mother.

"JJ? That was the nickname that my father gave to me and my brother, Jordan" As she spoke, memories flooded her mind. Happy memories of her childhood seemed to radiate throughout the room like a gigant aura. The memories faded out of her mind's eye, leaving her with a warm smile.   
  
"That's so sweet!" JJ cooed. "Sometimes I think my parents purposefully named me Jennifer so that they could call me JJ."

"I know the feeling," Jenna laughed. "Now, do you mind if I take a little look at your head, Henry?"

Henry nodded and clambered back onto the bed. He sat upright as Jenna sat on the bed facing him. She examined the stitches in his head

"Well well well! Looks like everything's going great Henry!" She grinned at the little boy and looked at JJ "I'm glad that your brother brought Henry in when he did. He was right to respond the way he did."   
  
JJ immediately blushed and shook her head, chuckling. "Oh..Spence isn't my brother, though he almost could be. He's my best friend and colleague."

Jenna formed an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Right, I didn't think you guys looked alike." All the adults laughed more at the statement. By that time, Henry had made his way onto Jenna's lap. She held him there.

"He only needed two stitches. I can't believe that he was so strong and brave! Dr Reid was calm the whole time, apart from a little freak out when they first arrived. But the stitches will dissolve in around a week, not even that. Five days at the least. But if you guys can bring him back around then, I will just do a quick little check up on him and all should be well!"

JJ and Will both listened to the doctor as she spoke. The overwhelming proud feeling swelled within them at the sound of their little Henry being so brave to get stitches.   
  
"We can't thank you enough for your help Dr Jenna. Really." JJ smiled widely.

"Yeah, We don't know what we'd do if the situation was worse." Will interjected.

Jenna had no words. She could only smile as she was being thanked. "You're very welcome. It's been an absolute pleasure to meet and treat Henry. He's been nothing but an angel." She pat the back of Henry's head lightly. "But in saying that. You, my little man, are free to go home with mommy and daddy!"

Jenna had come prepared this time. In the paper folder she had carried in with her held the discharge papers. She gave them to Will and handed JJ a plastic bag with some of Henry's belongings.

"I will let you all get ready and I'll meet you at the desk." She placed Henry on the bed and stood up. It was still morning so there wasn't much pep in her step. But there was enough for her to be noticed. She waved a hello to a few nurses and doctors. Jenna sat in the comfortable office chair and typed away on the computer, inputting in the information about Henry LaMontagne.

A short while later, The three family members arrived at the desk. Henry was looking good as new. Jenna smiled "Alright Mister!" She gave Henry a lollipop and a small sheet of stickers which lit up his face like a christmas tree.

"Thank you Doctor Jenna!" His small voice was enough to make the other ladies at reception melt.

"You're welcome Henry. Just remember this. If your head starts to hurt, let mommy or daddy know and they have to give you ice cream. Doctors orders...okay?"   


Henry nodded once and looked to JJ, who was holding his hand lovingly "Okay!"

Jenna stood up and walked around the desk. As soon as she was facing the blonde haired mother, Henry took that moment to lean forward and wrap his arm around her legs. Jenna latched onto the desk so as to not fall over before prying his arms away from her legs and squatting down to his height.

"You be good like you were for me. And remember the ice cream thing."

The five year old boy placed a soft kiss on Jenna's cheek, which caused her to blush hard. "You little charmer!" She helped him back into JJ's arms and smiled warmly.

"I'll see you in five days!" Jenna smiled and waved to the LaMontagne's/Jareau's and watched them walk out of the hospital. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang Translations:
> 
> Anklebiter - small child.  
> She'll be right - everything is going to be okay.  
> Sook - a petulant person  
> Dag - a silly, funny, or goofy person when used affectionately  
> Stunned Mullet - dazed, stupefied    
> Bogan - a term used for a lower class white Australian, similar in meaning to the US term trailer trash, or the British chav.  


	2. Take 2

Spencer walked in through the glass doors of the BAU to the bullpen. He had a certain mood about him. It was a much more lively mood than other days. He got to his desk and began his work. Derek Morgan had arrived shortly after, and decided to announce his arrival.

"For one, Dr. Spencer Reid, I come bearing gifts. One tall flat white with an extra shot and a disgusting amount of sugar."

"Morgan, I love you."

"Right back atcha kid." He took a seat on the the corner of the desk that the young genius was seated at and sipped his own coffee. "I didn't hear from you all weekend, Reid. Must have been a pretty riveting topic you read all the books in the library on?"

Spencer shook his head as he skimmed through a file. "Yeah..something like that." There was a small chuckle from the kitchenette/lunch area. JJ had come out to make herself a coffee.

"Now now, Spence, you have to tell the truth here, don't make me call you a liar." She gave Derek a knowing look.

Alex piped up from beside JJ. "The good Dr. Reid, a liar? Never."

The smile on JJ's face turned only what Spencer could describe as evil. "Oh, yes. Why don't you tell us what really happened on the weekend. Something about a trip to the emergency?"

At this point, David Rossi lowered the mug from his lips the chatter piqued his interest in the goings on of Dr. Reid.

"The emergency? You have any serious scrapes that we don't know about?"

"I'm fine, Rossi. Really-guys I don't think this is necessary..." There was a chorus of protest around him.

"Don't make me pry it out of you, kid," Morgan demanded. "Lemme guess, you got the hots for one of the nurses if JJ's pointed look has anything to say about it."

Spencer started to get flustered. He shook his head "No that's not what happened. I'm serious it's not that big a deal!" He glared at JJ; a plea for help, but she was definitely on the opposing side.

"Just because you're technically telling the truth here doesn't get you out of telling the full story."

"A technicality hmm? So it's the doctor that patched you up then?"

"No."

Just as the words had left his lips, Hotch came out of his office.

"Come on, Reid, you met a girl, it's obvious."

"Fine! Henry had a fall while I was babysitting and he had to get stitches in his head."

"And the pediatric doctor was gorgeous and a total sweetheart. Henry couldn't stop talking about how Dr. Jenna is going to be his new aunt."

JJ's comment sent the entire team into an uproar and all Spencer wanted to do was crawl under his desk and hide there for the rest of the day.

"So you got a date set then, kid? A nice dinner & an old fashioned movie, maybe some schmoozing when you drop her off?"

Spencer's silence was enough of an answer.

"Kid, did you at least get her number?"

JJ lurched forward before Spencer had the chance to respond, almost spilling her coffee over herself. "No, but I did!"

The area erupted into cheers and laughter while Morgan reached over the table to High-Five the blonde haired woman. If Spencer could sink lower into his chair then he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

After the commotion died down JJ had a lightbulb moment. "Oh! That reminds me. Spence I forgot to mention that on Saturday, Will's working and Garcia and I had planned a girls night - Alex of which you are invited to - so would you be able to look after Henry for us, please? And maybe take him to his checkup with Dr. Jenna."

"One condition."

"It's a little risky to be putting conditions on something like this, kid." Derek couldn't make the smirk leave his face

"Garcia can not know about her. Yet."

"I can't promise that, but I promise she won't hear it from me. Deal?"

A round of affirmatives came from the group.

With everyone's curiosity satisfied, Hotch called out, "We have a case." And just like that, Spencer took off, not looking back.

As JJ and Morgan walked up the stairs to the Round-Table Room, as the team had affectionately dubbed it, Morgan quietly asked, "Is there actually a girls night planned?"

JJ just smiled back.

"Now there is."

-o0O0o-

Saturday rolled around without Garcia asking why there was a sudden girls night planned, and it seemed that series killers, rapists, and child abductors had decided to take the week off. Excluding the odd homicide that the team consulted on from back in HQ, there was nothing but paperwork to be done. Meanwhile, Spencer was pulling up to the hospital with a bouncing Henry in the back seat.

Henry couldn't get out of the car fast enough. He was searching for the belt to unbuckle it and run out the door. But the only issue was that he didn't remember the path to his favourite doctor. Well, medical doctor that is. He waited for Uncle Spencer to open his door and unlock the buckle that was half-hidden by the booster seat. Henry was old enough now that he didn't need a full car seat.

When the two of them finally got out of the parked car, and had walked through the doors, Henry tugged on Uncle Spencer's hand.

"Can you lift me up so I can see Dr. Jenna better?"

Spencer nodded, giving Henry a barely-restrained smile and lifted him up onto his non-existent hips.

Jenna had been racing around her area looking after the different children and adults. She barely had the chance to look towards the door. To Spencer and Henry, she was a multicoloured blur.

Spencer reached the desk. Still holding Henry he nervously cleared his throat. "Uhm hi, I'm here to see Doctor Michaels? She has an appointment with Henry LaMontagne?"

The nurse at the reception didn't even have to look up as she pointed to a set of chairs to the side. "If you'll just take a seat sir, she'll get to you as soon as she can."

Bouncing his eyebrows in surprise, he pouted in a resigned acceptance and set Henry down beside him before he sat down himself.

Jenna finally was able to take a break after the mad rush of children surging into the room. She pushed the doors open and wiped some sweat off her face with a paper towel. Sighing tiredly, Jenna walked to the desk to see what her next task was.

Henry watched her walk like she was some kind of angel. "Uncle Spencer!" He tugged on his arm, causing Spencer to turn his head. And there she was. With no attractive, Australian doctor in sight. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn his heart had stopped.

Henry broke Spencer out of his thoughts by jumping off his chair and charging across the waiting room, crashing into Jenna's legs.

Jenna was startled. She looked down and her smile grew as wide as her face (If only that was possible) "Henry!!" Picking him up, she hugged him tight to her chest. He was a sight for sore eyes. Only a few hours with him and she was already in love. But Henry was just the beginning of her surprise. Once she set the boy down, Spencer stood up from his seat and waved.

"You must be my knights in shining armour." A chuckle escaped her lips "Come with me, I'll take you to my office." Jenna started walking. It wouldn't even take a profiler to know that her feet and ankles were sore. She had been on her feet since she started at 7:30AM that morning.

"Henry, you can take that special seat over here," Jenna lifted Henry up without so much as a grunt. He swung his legs and giggled as Spencer walked in after them. Jenna took her place behind the large, reasonably tidy desk and sighed in relief.

"You have no idea how good it is to get off of my feet. Or maybe you do. I don't know."

"You know, continuous standing can cause the joints of bones of the feet to become misaligned and can cause inflammation that can lead later to rheumatism and arthritis." Spencer could have slapped himself silly, but opted to stick to internally screaming. All throughout the car ride he practically chanted to himself 'no facts or statistics.'

"I did know that. Did you also know that back pain and footwear can also be connected through poor choices made as consumers and fashionistas. For example, high heels can throw off alignment and add extra stress and strain on the lower back. Flip flops, at the other extreme, are so flat that the lack of support can lead to arch pain, heel pain, ankle pain, or knee pain.."

Spencer was silent for a few seconds. He could only nod. She was one of the first, even including his team, to not make a comment about his fact-making.

"Okay, Henry!" Her demeanour had changed from professional, yet flirty, to playful and innocent, as she turned towards the blond haired angel. "Are you good? Is your head okay?"

Henry nodded and watched as Jenna got up from her seat. She put on some gloves and rolled a small stool towards him. It almost looked like a drum stool but it wasn't. She started to examine Henry's head where the stitches were. They were virtually gone and started to leave a little scar.

"Look at that, you are Harry Potter after all!" Henry laughed at her words. "Looks like Uncle Spencer is Sirius Black after all, huh?"

"Except I'm not the one that's been out in prison for a murder I didn't commit." Jenna and Spencer both shared that joke with a light chuckle.

Time was running out for Spencer. He needed to do this now or possibly never see her again.

"So um..." He began.

"Yeah?"

He froze. The words just disappeared. He didn't know how to ask her.

"Did you know that 54% of Americans over the age of 18 drink an average of 3.1 of coffee a day. Coffee has also been proven to lessen the risk of Parkinson's Disease, and despite popular belief, does not increase the risk of having a stroke or a heart disease and the only proven downside to regular coffee consumption is the increase in the likelihood of pregnant women miscarrying if they drink regularly while pregnant. Also, the US spends over $40 billion on coffee each year while the average price for a cup of coffee is $2.45, and what I'm trying to say is would you like to have coffee with me some time?"

She was impressed. He obviously wasn't lying about the IQ. But there was something bubbling up inside her. She couldn't stop as her throat tightened. She had to finally suppress the squeal that almost erupted out of her mouth.

But finally composing herself, Jenna nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Sure thing. I would love to go for coffee with you."

Jenna started scrambling around her desk looking for a pen and paper. She found the paper first but it seemed that none of the pens she had wanted to work today. When she looked up, she saw Spencer had a pen in his hand, one end of it being held delicately on the ends of his long, thin fingers. Ever so gently, Jenna took the proffered pen and quickly scribbled her name and number on the little piece of paper, ducking her head, hoping that her hair could hide her blushing cheeks.

Once the numbers were exchanged, Jenna pulled out another lollipop for Henry. He thanked her ever so adorably as she stood up.

"Everything is in order! Another day or two and the stitches will be 100% gone. You're completely infection free, and the scar will be so tiny as an adult, you won't even know it's there. For now, you're still gonna be Harry Potter though, alright?"

Just as they were leaving, Henry tugged on Jenna's pant leg. Leaning down, Henry whispered in her ear. In as much of a whisper as a 5 year old could do anyway.

"Uncle Spencer is not allowed to know but Mommy said I have to tell her everything that happened today and if I'm a good boy I'll get an extra dessert tonight."

No words were exchanged as both Jenna and Spencer blushed bright red, unable to meet the other's eye as they hurried out the door; Jenna to her next appointment, and Spencer and Henry back home for a late lunch.

-o0O0o-

The Monday following Henry's checkup, Jenna was posted to the maternity wing. More specifically, the neonatal unit. It was far quieter in there apart from the constant beeping of the machines and the distant but evidently painful groan of the woman in labour that was occupying the birthing room a few metres away. Jenna had grown accustom to these sounds as this was where she started off.

She had completed her first set of rounds, so she had time to make a cup of tea and sit down in the designated lunch room, at the little table area where her friend and fellow workmate, Erica, was writing notes from a textbook. She had graduated med school earlier this year and was just starting her residency, in training to become a doctor like Jenna so it was only fitting for Jenna to take Erica under her wing.

While she was relaxing, Jenna took the time to tell the younger girl everything she knew about Spencer and the fact that they had planned to go out for coffee on the Wednesday she had free.

Erica had Jenna's undivided attention as she explained every detail (physical and verbal) about Dr Reid: the genius from the FBI.

Erica couldn't contain her excitement either! They both shared a little victory squeal when Jenna revealed that she succeeded in getting his phone number during the appointment with him and his godson.

"Oh my Lord!" The brunette exclaimed. "He sounds perfect. Why are you making it so hard for us chronically single people to be cured. You seem to attract all the good ones. First Dr. Kaluman now this Spencer?"

"What do you mean Kaluman?"

"Yeah, he's totally got the hots for you. Haven't you noticed?"

"I just thought that was him being an asshole."

"Jenna!"

"What? You don't actually think I'd ever like him, do you?"

"Well yeah, I mean he's gorgeous, the salt and pepper beard is so hot, and that accent is to die for holy shit."

"But you don't think he's.... _the guy,_  you know? Do you?" Erica nodded, understanding Jenna completely. "But you think that the high IQ doctor is?"   
  
Jenna's eyes widened. "What-no! I didn't mean it like that!" She started to stumble against her own words. Spencer was all Jenna had been thinking about for the past week and a bit.

"All I'm saying is that I'd prefer brains over brawn." Jenna sipped her Earl Grey tea. This earned a nod of understanding from Erica.

"But he's an FBI agent. Surely he's got some sort of muscle under those clothes."

"Oh honey, I've seen more meat on a chicken."

"Yeah, but have you heard the term "lean mean fighting machine"? C'mon. You gotta pass some sorta test to be in the FBI. I should know, my brother tried and failed a few years back."

Jenna didn't have the heart to admonish Erica. She thought back to when she saw him in person.

"Well..he looked like his forearms were a little defined in that shirt of his." She inadvertently licked her lips. "You know that look of rolling up the sleeves of a button up shirt to the elbows."

"Oh yeah, I know that look. Damn."

The sound of Jenna's work phone indicated that she was being summoned back into the neonatal unit. She stood up and put her cup into the sink.

"Alright, kiddo, keep working on those notes. You know where I am if you need to ask any questions." She blew a kiss to Erica and headed out of the small staff kitchen; back into the beeping sounds and the woman who had now upgraded from labour to the even more painful sounds of welcoming her child into the world.

As she finished up in the neonatal unit, she started doing another set of rounds with the mothers in the maternity ward. In the middle of doing said rounds, her phone started blaring  _'Holding Onto You_  by  _Twenty One Pilots_.' Looking at the caller ID, she was slightly concerned to see Spencer's name displayed.

"Hey Spencer, I can't really talk right now, I'm in the middle of doing my rounds."

"Sorry, I knew you were working but I thought it best to let you know that I'm going to be out of town for who knows how long. My team got a case so we're flying out to Dallas. I can't say much more about it right now, but I don't know if I'll have time to call you when we land. I'm on the tarmac right now while we're waiting for the plane to be readied. So yeah. I'm afraid I'm going to have to reschedule our coffee date."

"It's okay, Spencer, I get it. Work comes first. Call me when you know when you'll be heading back and we can sort out some other time for our date. Sound alright?"

"Yeah. Sounds great. Talk to you soon, hopefully."

"Hopefully. Bye."

Little did she know that the flirtatious Dr. Kaluman was looking at Jenna as she hung up the phone. "That didn't sound good. Did your bloke have to cancel lunch?"

Jenna nodded sadly, still staring down at the phone in her hands. "His job is very demanding though; like ours. Totally understandable."

Rick frowned "He's a pencil pusher. How could his job be demanding? Yeah he's FBI but really, that pipe cleaner with eyes probably can't even hit the broadside of a barn."

"Real charming, Rick."   
  
Rick put his hands up in defense. "I'm only speaking the truth, Jenny. You gotta see that, alright?" He took a step back and turned around. Walking away, Jenna could feel her heart becoming cold.

She was really looking forward to this date with Spencer.


	3. In Times Of Dreaming

Spencer could not get off the plane any sooner. His leg bounced up and down as the plane finally touched down on solid ground. Impatiently, Spencer leaped from his seat and started to rush for the exist.

"Woah woah woah kid, what's the rush? You got a hot date?" Morgan teased, pulling him to a stop, with his arm across the aisle, almost coat-hanging him.

"Kind of, yeah. I had to cancel on Jenna, as we were flying out to Dallas." He was very dismissive of Morgan as he tried to dodge his arm, his left foot bouncing impatiently. Derek gave Hotch a look but Hotch returned the stare with a look that Morgan knew all too well. The 'leave him alone' look.

"Alright, alright, go on, call your girl. But I want to meet her, it's not fair that she's met JJ and not me, ya know."

"Or what?"

"Don't get snippy with me, kid. And if you don't set up a meeting, I'll tell Garcia."

Spencer was not happy. As he narrowed his eyes, glaring at his friend. What Spencer failed to remember was that Morgan was his lift home. Once he realized, Spencer sighed and turned to Morgan, who had his arms folded and a smirk across his face "Just tell me where to drive Romeo."

A short while later, Morgan and Reid were in the car. It was a fairly quiet drive to the hospital. The only noises were the hum of the car and the soft music playing on the radio. Reid was quiet only because he was impatient and slightly annoyed that he had to ask Jenna out again in front of his colleague.

"Look. kid, I can understand that you want your privacy with this. All I want to do is be introduced; then I'll go back to the car and wait for you. How 'bout that?" Derek briefly looked at Spencer, who was mulling that idea over in his head for a few seconds. He nodded, earning a smile from Derek.

"Alright! Now we're getting somewhere." He chuckled and turned into the hospital car park.

Spencer's heart started beating faster; just like when he first asked her out to coffee. The car stopped and the boys got out. Now he knew how Henry felt. He just wanted to run to her. It seemed like it was taking forever for Derek to get out of the car, but once he locked the doors, Spencer took off yet again in the direction of the doors.

Erica was sitting at the main reception desk when Spencer and Derek walked in. She was typing away on the computer, but a voice pulled her out of her little trance.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help m-us. We are looking for Doctor Jennifer Michaels." She looked up from her work to see the two gentlemen. One of which Erica recognised based on her friends descriptions. She had to stop herself from smirking to maintain a professional composure.

Erica nodded "Sure, I can check her schedule to see where she's working today." She brought up Jenna's timetable for the day.

"She's meant to be working in Emergency today, but they put her in the Mental Ward today." She looked up to Spencer and Derek. "Understaffed. But you're in luck, she starts her break in 5 minutes!"

Spencer couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Okay great! Thank you." He walked off and started to follow the signs to the Mental Ward. Derek followed hot on his heels.

"Woah woah woah...hey, Reid, wait up!" He took a few jogging steps towards the genius and stopped him. "Do you realize where we are going? We're going to a mental ward. If you just barge in there like an excited puppy, some of the patients might be sent into a frenzy. You gotta calm down, Reid."

Derek was right. Spencer was mentally kicking himself for how eager he was. This wasn't like him at all. Not to mention he was kind of tired from working the case and the flight. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just..." He exhaled, "You know?."

"Well well well would you look at that, the genius is lost for words. I understand you're excited to see her but you gotta pace yourself, kid. Now let's go...but slowly. Okay?"

Spencer nodded like a scolded child and continued to make his way to the doors of the Mental Ward.

That's when he saw her.

Her hair had changed colour. It was a cavalcade of pinks, purples and blues, almost resembling a galaxy. It was tied up in a ponytail with two pencils wedged in like an 'X.'

"That's her, Morgan," he whispered and looked. The excitement had manifested itself into nervousness. The last time he and Jenna spoke was three days beforehand. He continued to look at Jenna, who for some reason, looked like she had lost that bubbliness that he had told Morgan about.

Jenna was reading over a file. She didn't hear Spencer or Derek walk up to the nurses station. It was only when Spencer started speaking, she jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

"Hey there, Jenna." He was still smiling when he looked down at her.

It took Jenna a few seconds to realise who it was. And once she did, she stood up from her seat and walked around to them.

"Hey, you!" She grinned widely. "I'm assuming you just came off the plane?"

"Yeah! I thought I'd come-"  
  
"Uh... _we_...Reid." Spencer whipped his head in the direction of his friend whom had stuck out his hand. "Derek Morgan, nice to finally meet you."

Jenna blushed and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too! Spencer has mentioned you before so I'm happy that I can finally put a name to a face!"

The two adults shared a laugh before Derek looked back at Spencer. "Well, Reid I'm gonna get something to eat from the kiosk then wait by the car." He smiled at Jenna.

"Ma'am, have a good afternoon." Chuckling to himself, Derek walked off and out of the mental ward. Jenna turned to Spencer.

"So...I'm assuming that introducing me to your friend wasn't the only reason why you came here."

Spencer shook his head. He grew more and more nervous. "Uhh no I was actually here to apologize for canceling our date. I thought that maybe we could reschedule?"

He looked hopeful at this point. Jenna's smile grew wider by the second. "Well I would say now because I'm on break but Ii can't really leave the hospital in case I get a call. I am free tomorrow and Thursday however." Jenna nodded as she pictured her timetable in her head. Spencer gave this a little thought before he spoke.

"Wednesday sounds good! There's this cafe that I go to that also happens to be in a book store. It's called 'Open Pages.' I'm there pretty much every day I'm not out of the state." This caused Jenna to giggle slightly.

"Well I always trust a doctor when it comes to recommendations." Jenna became coy in her words and movements. Spencer took notice of this and instantly felt bad because he had no idea how to flirt. He simply blushed and let out a nervous laugh.   
  
"I guess that's always a good thing." He looked up just as she was beginning to tuck her hair behind her ears. In an instant, Spencer's hand was raised to her cheek and continued to tuck the hair away, which resulted in Jenna blushing, The colour on her cheeks matched her pink roots of her hair.

"I gotta go, but i'll call you tonight when you finish work." Spencer watched Jenna nod quietly. Taking a step back, he smiled and did a little awkward wave.

"Bye." He went to turn around but bumped into a chair on the way out. Jenna had to hold her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle. The pure excitement was radiating off her. But the sound of a door opening made her turn around. Her replacement came just in time for Jenna to go on her break.

-o0O0o-

As Jenna neared the bookshop that Spencer had mentioned the day before, she could finally feel her heart in her throat. Her stomach dropped completely when she passed the little store with no visible available parking spots. She was cutting it close as is, and Spencer, she could tell, was definitely someone who values punctuality.

Just as she was about to give up hope and circle around further into the backstreets, her luck changed as a large 4WD pulled out from a spot, almost directly in front of the store, next to an adorable little beat up Volvo Amazon.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bag from the front passenger seat of her little, Mini Cooper before stepping out, her purple Converse high tops squeaking slightly as she slipped up the ramp. In her defence, it had been raining last night. She pulled her floral patterned blazer tighter around her as a damp September breeze whipped through her. As she flounced through the door, the little bell above it tinkled and she was welcomed by the heavenly scent of aging books and roasting coffee beans.

Jenna looked around the quaint little shop in search for her date. He was nowhere to be seen in the Cafe part of Open Pages, so she made a beeline for the books. Everything in the store reminded her of something out of a movie. She couldn't help but smile when she finally saw Spencer holding a book in his hand as he skimmed through the pages.

Jenna managed to catch a glimpse of the author. "Rowling? I didn't pick you for a fiction kind of guy. At least, the modern fiction type." Spencer was so startled he almost dropped the book onto the floor. But catching it in time he turned his head towards the source of the voice he had only been dreaming about since last night.

"Well I've actually read this book more than once..just in a different language. It's very different compared to the English version of the book." He walked over to her smiling nervously. "You would be right, however, in your assumption of my taste in books. I prefer Dickens over a Harlequin novel any day."

Jenna threw her hand to her chest. "There's nothing wrong with a Harlequin Romance novel to fill the lonely soul."

"More than one-third of American women have read a Harlequin book at some point in their lives, and, last year Harlequin sold approximately 3 books per second, worldwide."

"See? Nothing wrong with that, just a little bit of normal."

"And here I was under the impression that you wanted to be, well, not normal."

"Nooo," Jenna drawled sarcastically, "what gave it away? The hair?"

Spencer blushed sheepishly, tucking his chin down, as if magically the floor would swallow him whole.

Reaching out, Jenna tugged lightly on the sleeve on his shirt that was rolled up just below his elbows. "Hey, it's okay. I was just teasing."

Spencer only nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. Taking a deep breath, he turned on his heel to dive into the maze of bookshelves, gesturing for Jenna to follow him. Jenna was amazed at just how large the store was; from the outside it looked like nothing more than a little hole-in-the-wall second-hand, but once you walked through the coffee shop at the front, the store opened up in a beautiful, 3-storey store, lined from wall-to-wall stunning, ornately-carved, wooden bookshelves. (I pictured the Livraria Lello in Portugal). It was a marvel just how quiet and empty it was, one would assume that such a site would be teaming with people.

"All joking aside, what sort of books do you prefer to read?"

Spencer's question jolted Jenna from her thoughts. She paused before answering, slowly strolling down the bookcase, her finger running over the spines. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that. It kinda depends on what mood I'm in; sometimes it's historic fiction, others it's a sci-fi space adventure or maybe a dystopian future. I've read a few good westerns, but it's the modern fictions that I generally have the most trouble reading. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. A good book is like a piece of music; it drowns out the world and makes you feel and think things that you could only dream of."

The entire time Jenna was talking, Spencer's gaze never left her face; he was completely enraptured.

"John Lennon"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

"Did you know that after bathing in urinals for almost a year, The Beatles got kicked out of Germany for lighting a condom on fire."

"What? No way!"

"Mmhmm. When in Hamburg, Germany, the band spent most of 1960 living behind the screen of a cinema called Bambi Kino. Paul McCartney described the situation: "We lived backstage in the Bambi Kino, next to the toilets, and you could always smell them." Apparently the band was forced to use the urinals for bathing and shaving water. Eventually, George Harrison got kicked out of the country for being underage. The Beatles then made plans to leave the Bambi Kino, but before McCartney and then-drummer Pete Best left, they lit a condom on fire in the room which angered the owner and got them arrested. McCartney and Best were deported. Later, The Beatles returned to Hamburg and on December 25, 1962, the band ate a horse for Christmas dinner."

"You're making that up."

"I swear, I'm not!"

"Sure, Jan."

"Jenna?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"Just making sure you knew my name was not actually Jan."

Throughout the entire conversation Jenna could not stop smiling. This was the most at ease she had ever felt on a first date before, and it was all possible thanks to the tall genius that was standing only a short distance away, seemingly studying the books on the shelves he had probably read multiple times. As she realised she was staring she quickly glanced away, back to the book that was under her hand, her face flushed.

"Spencer?"

"Yes Jenna?"

"Will you read to me? I spotted a comfortable looking couch back near the coffee shop."

Spencer approached Jenna where she was standing. "Do you have anything in mind? I'm rather partial to Poe."

"Looks like something else we have in common, Doctor."

"Then I know just the thing, Doctor."

Jenna's smile was almost about to explode in a ball of happiness. With a nod, they headed towards a table. It wasn't too far away but it was enough for privacy from the other few customers in the shop. She got comfortable and crossed her legs under the low coffee-table in front of the overstuffed couch she was now on.

The relaxing feeling that came to Jenna was indescribable. Sighing happily, she placed her handbag in the floor down beside the arm of the couch as she waited for Spencer to arrive with their drinks.

When Spencer finally arrived, he sat down next to Jenna on the overstuffed couch, leaving enough room between them that it was comfortable.

"Edgar Allen Poe,  _A Dream within A Dream_ , for the dreamer.

" _Take this kiss upon the brow!  
___And, in parting from you now,  
____Thus much let me avow —  
____You are not wrong, who deem  
____That my days have been a dream;  
____Yet if hope has flown away  
____In a night, or in a day,  
____In a vision, or in none,  
____Is it therefore the less gone?  
____All that we see or seem  
____Is but a dream within a dream.__

" _I stand amid the roar  
___Of a surf-tormented shore,  
____And I hold within my hand  
____Grains of the golden sand —  
____How few! yet how they creep  
____Through my fingers to the deep,  
____While I weep — while I weep!  
____O God! Can I not grasp  
____Them with a tighter clasp?  
____O God! can I not save  
____One from the pitiless wave?  
____Is all that we see or seem  
____But a dream within a dream?__ "  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All facts that Spencer says in this fic are not made up and are available online for your own little research projects if you so wish


	4. Nothing A Good Book Can't Fix

When Spencer finished reciting the poem, Jenna let out a blissful sigh. When a certain memory surfaced, she couldn't help but giggle.

Spencer glanced down at Jenna, who was now curled up, her back leaning up against the arm of the couch, her feet tucked up underneath her, and she was cradling her cup to her chest as she rested her head against the back of the couch.

"You know, you barely looked at the book.." Jenna pointed out. It was true, Spencer couldn't keep his eyes off her for a good portion of the poem. But she wasn't an angel in this scenario. Jenna never stopped looking at him. She couldn't. It was like Spencer had completely bewitched her with his voice. And if it were Jenna's way, Spencer would have her undivided attention forever.

But she couldn't get something out of her mind. Rick's words about Spencer. She mentally scoffed but it registered to her muscles as a warm smile. Shaking her head, she sipped her English Breakfast tea, mumbling softly against the lip of the teacup.

"He was so wrong."

Spencer frowned a little in confusion. "What?"  
  
"What?" Jenna parroted.

Spencer frowned, he wasn't mistaken, he had heard her faint words.   
  
"Who was wrong?"   
  
"Oh, no one, it's okay."   
  
"No no, tell me. Who?"   
  
Jenna sighed and set the cup onto the saucer on the table. "Dr Kaluman. He...can be very, protective, I guess is the word. We have worked together for a while so..." She trailed off, thinking back to the conversation they had at work.

Spencer became a little more serious. "What did he say?"

"It's nothing. You don't need to hear it."

"Don't worry about it Jenna, I can guarantee you that I've heard worse things."

Jenna shrugged and held the cup again. "Okay, okay. Well he called you a pipe-cleaner with eyes. And then told me that I deserved a 'real man,' as if he was volunteering as tribute!"

Spencer couldn't help but to burst out laughing. He clapped his hands together and threw his head back as he remembered someone using the same words against him a while ago. Jenna was a strange combination of confused and concerned. She watched him bounce slightly as the laughter died down.

"I'm...glad you saw humour in that one Spencer." She had begun to feel sorry for him. People could be so horrible sometimes. "I didn't find it funny at all..."  
  
Spencer opened his eyes, still chuckling. "No, no, no Jenna. It's the pipe cleaner thing, a trailer park owner said that to me on a case a couple of years ago. Almost word-for-word!" Jenna's eyes widened and she started to chuckle to herself.   
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yeah way!

"Woah! That's insane!!" She laughed more at the coincidence. Spencer thought that her laugh could potentially cure all diseases. But he also felt selfish that he wanted that laugh all to himself.

He continued with the story. "I know! We came to his door and his exact words were 'FBI? You're not serious. You look like a pipe-cleaner with eyes. I could snap you like a twig.' Luckily one of my workmates David Rossi came to the rescue."

Jenna looked at him. "David Rossi? As in one of the founders of the BAU?"   
  
"You know him?"  
  
"My dad has his books. I'm pretty sure he had them signed."   
  
"Cool! Well maybe you could meet him one day, he's a really interesting guy."  
  
"I just might, to make my dad jealous."   
  
There was a comfortable silence between the two. The only noises that surrounded them were the coffee machine, the smooth jazz playing on the radio and the indistinct chatter of the patrons in the cafe.

"But I don't understand. Of all the things, Rick chose..pipe-cleaner." A smirk crossed her face. "If anything he should have said a sparkler." She sipped her tea. Finishing it, she continued with, "Because even though you may be tall and skinny, you definitely light up my life."

It took a few seconds for Spencer to realize what she had said. And once it hit him, he playfully rolled his eyes and groaned, chuckling in the process. Jenna matched his reaction and laughed

"I'm sorry! That was one of the worst lines I've said."

Spencer shook his head, still chuckling. "No it was the opposite! It was very clever!" He looked at her once he stopped laughing. He soon looked down realizing that his face was red and hot. No one else had ever made him feel this way since....

"Do you want another drink? My shout?" Spencer stood up. Jenna seemed to think, eventually nodding.

"Sure, just the same as before, maybe in a teapot as well." She smiled at Spencer as he walked off to the counter.

He came back moments after, setting the teapot down in front of Jenna as well as putting his coffee on the table. Sitting down Jenna furrowed her eyebrows, she had been thinking.

"So...you're a cop right?"   
  
Spencer tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Well, actually it's a little more than that. I'm with the FBI. More specifically, I'm a supervisory special age-"

"Do you fight crime?" Jenna had cut him off raising an eyebrow.   
  
"....Yeah?"  
  
"Do you catch bad guys?"   
  
The sudden questioning had caught spencer off guard. He had to do a little calculation in his head. But it was taking too long in his head so he settled for an approximate answer.   
  
"98% of the time yes?"   
  
Jenna chuckled lowly "Then you're a cop Spence." He could only think about it more before eventually agreeing with her.

Their time at the coffee shop had come to an end. But only because the shopkeeper was beginning to clean the coffee machine fully, signaling that she wanted to close up soon. Jenna and Spencer had a wonderful conversation about space and the wonders it held. She had even revealed a few of her tattoos, consisting of planets, galaxies and constellations. He was very impressed that she had this much knowledge about it all, to which she replied,   
  
"When I was little I wanted to be an astronomer, there was just something about space that drew me in completely. Dad was a huge fan of Star Trek so we'd sit together and watch it, as a family, you know? It was one of the few things Jordan could sit with us for long enough for. So, in the end, I settled for competitive dancing instead."

As she spoke, the smile on his face refused to leave.

"Star Trek, huh? Who was your favourite captain?"

"As much as I love Janeway, and as cool as Sisko is, I can't help but love Picard with my entire heart. Don't get me wrong, I loved the original series, but Picard will always be my captain. To be honest, I did like Archer, but I definitely didn't dig the theme; what happened to a good old fanfare?"

Spencer chuckled. "Shall I start calling you Crusher then?"

"Only if I can call you Data."

"An emotionless android with no social skills. Great."

Jenna smiled and nudged his leg with her toe. "No, you're Data because you're using your extensive, limitless knowledge to better both mankind, and yourself. Sure there are moments when Data doesn't pick up on social cues, but he always has everyone's best interests at heart, and he's always the more loveable for it."

Spencer blushed before falling quiet, he didn't know what to say to that.

When finally, a lull in their conversation came, they decided that it was best to leave before the owners kicked them out, so they stood to gather their things.

Just as they were stepping out onto the pavement, Spencer started rummaging around in his messenger bag.

"Crap." He mumbled, but loud enough for Jenna to whip her head around in worry.  
  
"Everything alright?"   
  
"Yeah, I think I just left my scarf inside where I was reading before you arrived. Wait right here, I'll only be a minute." With that he spun on his heel and rushed back inside, leaving a bewildered Jenna standing on the curb.

When he returned, Jenna was waiting patiently, leaning up against the front of the store. The sun had begun to set, leaving her with a warm glow. She looked so angelic with the way the light shone through her galaxy-inspired hair. Shyly, Spencer gave Jenna a closed lip smile. How such a beautiful woman had agreed to spend time with him was completely beyond him. It was getting awkward, he never was one to know what to say, Derek was usually the smooth talker, always making the right joke or the right compliment to make a girl smile. He felt way too out of his depth here, but yet, there was something about her that just made him feel completely at ease, made him feel like he was at home.

Thankfully, the silence didn't last too long.

"I really enjoyed today Spencer, It's certainly good after spending so much time at home or at work." She smiled at him and he melted on the inside.   
  
"Well it was my pleasure really. I'm sorry that I had to cancel last time. It was the first and to be completely honest, it probably won't be the last."  
  
"No no it's totally okay! I get it. Your job has very demanding and strange work hours, you're not alone there. I mean, mine are usually a little more straight-forward than 'I might be home this week or I might not, I don't know,' but similar principles apply."  
  
Spencer sighed in relief with a small chuckle. If she wasn't fully understanding, they wouldn't even be standing there talking. But he decided to 'man up' and walk forward, enveloping Jenna in a soft hug. Jenna was shocked for a few seconds but she put her arms around him once the initial feeling of shock had subsided. When they pulled out of the hug, they both looked down, both blushing hard and bright red from their embrace.

"I better head home. Work tomorrow."   
  
Jenna nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Yeah. I think I might just relax tomorrow. Not sure what I'm going to do, exactly. Might rewatch a bit of Star Trek." She smiled at him bashfully.

"We should definitely do this again."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Well you have my number so just call or text me whenever you want to catch up." She leant against the side of her car, folding her arms.   
  
"Definitely, I'll see you later Jenna!" He waved and walked over to his car. Jenna widened her eyes as he got in and started his Volvo. She had no idea that the car was his. After watching him drive off, Jenna finally decided to get into her car and head home. The whole time she was feeling so happy, like nothing could ever bring her down. The music she put on the radio were nothing but happy tunes until she came to her apartment. The first thing to greet her was her Tuxedo cat, Quinn. She scratched the back of her ears before picking her up and kissing her head.   
  
"Mommy had a great date!" She laughed to herself and placed the cat down onto the sofa. She sat down beside her furry companion and opened her handbag, intending to look for her phone, but she frowned when the first thing she saw was a parcel wrapped in brown paper, with the the shops information stamped on the tag attached to the red string that was wrapped around the parcel. Slowly, she took the parcel out of her bag and placed it on the table in front of her. Indecisively, she stared at it, unsure of how it got in her bag, or what it might be. More specifically, what book it might be - it was a book shaped parcel wrapped with a tag saying it was from the bookstore she was just at, it wasn't that hard of a deduction.

Jumping over the corner of the small table, she lunged for her scissors in the kitchen draw, her impatience and curiosity winning over. Ever so carefully, she cut the string, letting both it, and the paper fall away. The almost magical reveal of the book left Jenna in a state of awe.

"Quinn, what do you know about..." She looked at the title "...The Parliament of Fowls?" Her eyes narrowed at her cat, who innocently 'meowed' in response to her owner. Her curiosity was eating away at her, but so was her stomach. Shrugging, Jenna left the book on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen to make something light for dinner. She heated up some leftover lasagna from the night before and sat back down on the couch, eager to read the small book sitting in front of her. She picked up the book before quickly realising the last thing such a beautiful book needed was splashes of tomato paste over the yellowing pages. Placing the book back on the table for what felt like the 50th time that night, she quickly finished her dinner and washed up her plates before once again picking up the book and started reading.

The first time she read through it, it didn't take long for her to read at all.

The second time she decided to slow down and savour the poem.

It wasn't until she had read through the poem for the third time that she was able to truly appreciate the beauty and the intricacy of the poem. The poem was about the narrator, who dreams that he passes through a beautiful landscape, through the dark temple of Venus, the Roman goddess of love, to the bright sunlight. Dame Nature sees over a large flock of birds who are gathered to choose their mates. The birds have a parliamentary debate while three male eagles try to seduce a female bird. The debate is full of speeches and insults. At the end, none of the three eagles wins the female eagle. The dream ends welcoming the coming spring.

Finally pulling her head from the pages, she was shocked to see the late, or early hour displayed on the clock on her wall. She was all giddy inside. Smiling widely, there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight, she looked at the sleeping cat next to her. "I think I found the one, Quinn." Jenna whispered, looking over the cover of the book once again, running her hand over it's velveteen skin. There was only one way that book could have found it's way into her bag.

She needed to do some research.

Getting up from the couch, and only temporarily waking the cat, Jenna opened the door to her office and, sitting on her office chair, she turned on the computer. Once it was ready to go, she started researching the history behind the book.

She didn't read much of Chaucer's work but she started to look at all this information about him and his writings. There was one particular fact that had caught her eye. She read into it more. "Author of the first valentines poem....'A Parliament of Fowls.'" A red, hot blush creeped up onto her cheeks. She couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face as she read more. Could this man have been any more sweet?

After a while, Quinn had decided to join Jenna on her conjoined quest for information and finding the right book to give to Spencer. In gifting her a book, he had started something between them, something new. She decided that she would take a trip into the bookstore tomorrow for whatever book she decided on tonight. For now, she was searching. Not something as old as Chaucer, but just as passionate, just as meaningful. Something that meant a something to her, something she hoped that he would understand.

Almost immediately, a book sitting on her shelf sprang to mind. 'Inkheart' by Cornelia Funke. The first in a trilogy, filled with magic, adventure, and of course, books. Her father gave it to her for christmas back in 2003. She loved the book and thought that Spencer should experience it as well. It followed a twelve-year-old girl named Meggie, whose father repaired and bound books for a living, and can "read" fictional characters to life; characters from books literally leap of the page. So it was settled. All that was left to do was have a good sleep and be up bright and early tomorrow to head to the bookstore for Spencer. 


	5. The Start of Something New

Spencer couldn't wait to get to work in the morning. So much so, he ended up arriving an hour earlier than usual. He most definitely had a bounce in his step. He felt like a completely different man.

"Excuse me..Dr Reid?" The familiar voice struck Spencer's ears. "Dr Reid." He repeated himself. Spencer turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah? Oh, hi Anderson."

"Security dropped this up for you this morning. It's been cleared, so it can't be anything bad. Apparently some girl dropped this off down stairs for you. I'm just meant to deliver it to you, but I'm a little curious." He handed him a brown paper parcel. On the top left hand corner there was a single letter 'S' written in a very elaborate cursive font. He ran his hand down the front of the parcel.

"Thanks Anderson." Spencer wasted no time as he strode to his desk in long, loping strides, dropping off the parcel before popping over to the kitchenette/lunch area to make himself a coffee for the morning. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. All he wanted to do was open the parcel, see what book Jenna had sent. It seemed like this was the start of a tradition between them. It was just a sign that she had found and read what he had given to her. He sat down and unwrapped the parcel carefully.

The book that he revealed wasn't surprising to Spencer. But the note handwritten on the inside was:

_"This was a book that I fell in love with when I was 18. Welcome to my world. I hope you enjoy your stay.  
_ _-Jenna"_

As soon as he turned the next page, he was immersed into the world of Inkheart. It would usually take him no time at all to read like he normally did. But because this was something that Jenna sent him, so he decided to take his time with this one, taking in every detail that he possibly could. Though he had slowed down his reading, he was still almost halfway through the book by the time people had started to arrive.

So immersed in the book, he didn't notice Derek had arrived and had crowded around his desk until the older man had plucked the book up out of his hands to read the cover. " _Inkheart_? That's something different for you Romeo. I didn't picture you as someone who was into the whole modern fiction scene."

Spencer stammered as he grabbed at the book. "Uh well..Jenna...She-"

"Oh so it was your girl! That's right, you two had a date yesterday!" Derek spoke loudly, clearly trying to embarrass the young doctor.

"Would you keep your voice down?"

"You and Dr Michaels went on a date? Spencer that's amazing! Where did you take her? What did you two do?" JJ pulled up a seat, surprising Spencer.

Spencer dropped his head, marking his spot in the book before hiding it away in one of his desk draws.

"Do we have to do this now? Because I'd rather not."

"Yeah okay pretty boy, keep this gorgeous woman to yourself, but you are coming to mine after work and you are telling all about this date. No if ands or buts, do not pass go and do not collect $200."

-o0O0o-

"Yeah,  _Inkheart_ by Cornelia Funke. I can see why Jenna likes this book. The story is told from multiple viewpoints, which adds another interesting dimension to the story and plot. But it's not her favourite book though. She told me that it was either  _The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe_  or the entire  _Harry Potter_  series."

"It's like she was made for him." Derek replied with a smile as he sipped his beer, reclining back against his couch. "Oh Spence, I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to tell Henry that you saw her again. He will be so excited." JJ held Spencer's wrist softly. He could only blush and look down at the book that was resting in his lap.

"I really like her JJ."

"Believe me, I know you do."  
  
"We all do Pretty Boy." Derek squeezed Reid's shoulder as he stood. "Who wants another beer?"

  -o0O0o-  

It had been two weeks since Spencer and Jenna's date, and Jenna was at home on the Thursday. Music was blasting throughout her apartment as she was cleaning. Singing and dancing around, Jenna was definitely getting her exercise for the day. A sudden ring of her doorbell made Jenna jump and pause her music. It must have been her neighbour wanting her to turn the music down. She walked to the door and opened it to see Mrs Gleeson, her elderly neighbour from the apartment below in 203. 

"Hello Jennifer dear." Jenna hugged the old lady.   
  
"I'm sorry Mrs Gleeson, was the music too loud again?"  
  
"Oh no honey, I just got home from the shopping. But there was something in the letterbox for you that I thought I'd fetch for you." She placed a parcel in her hands. "It's been awhile since I saw a parcel wrapped like that, the brown paper can't be left out in the weather for too long you know."

Jenna knew exactly what it was. She smiled widely. "Thank you so much. Did you need any help with your groceries?" 

The old lady shook her head. "I have Louis and Fiona from 201 helping me out. But thank you for offering. I won't keep you any longer. You have a lovely day deary." Mrs Gleeson called as she trotted down the stairs, surprisingly spritely for someone of her age.

With that, Jenna slowly closed the door, still staring at the package in her hand, the goofy smile could not leave her face. She jumped over the couch, landing perfectly in a sitting position, her legs crossed underneath her. The paper around it was a little coarse, but a small 'J' could be seen on the bottom left hand corner. She tore open the parcel and gasped when she saw the book. It was  _Space Chronicles: The Ultimate Frontier_  by Neil Degrasse Tyson. Because she was at home, Jenna could squeal freely and excitedly.

Opening the book, she saw a small message written inside:

_"For my Dreamer,_  
_Just because you follow one dream, doesn't mean you should give up on another.  
_ _-Spencer"_

Jenna smiled and looked at Quinn, who had situated herself on top of her little kitty tower. Quinn only looked at her before curling up and falling asleep again. She placed the book on the coffee table and turned the music back on. She turned it down a few volumes as Mrs Gleeson was home and continued cleaning up. She was going to have a great night reading with some light Jazz and a bottle of red.

  -o0O0o-  

Spencer was sitting on the plane reading through his latest present from jenna. He flicked through the pages and smiled at the words. 

"What adventure has she given you this time kid?" Derek sat across from him with an interested look on his face.   
  
"Is that 'Cooking for Your Teenage Twins?" Dr Blake looked over from her seat, pointedly ignoring the fact that Derek had mentioned a 'she'. "It's an incredible read! Although, I didn't picture that as something you would necessarily enjoy."

"JJ complained about the quality of food I served last time she was over, so..."

Spencer trailed off awkwardly, unwilling to let the team know his true intentions behind reading the book. Derek and JJ shared a secretive glance. Spencer knew there would be more questions to come, later.

  -o0O0o-  

"Reid, you didn't tell us that her dad was Tony Michaels." Derek stared at his friend.

Spencer had barely opened his motel door before his two best friends, and trouble makers had pushed their way into his room.  
  
"Well I didn't think it was necessary." Spencer shrugged his shoulders, closing the door behind them.   
  
"What do you think of the book?"   
  
"The book is pretty good. She even wrote on inside again, as well as an autograph from her father."   
  
"Well what does the note say?"JJ looked up from reading his file.   
  
He didn't need to go back to the handwritten note. He could recite it off by heart. "' _Please don't think of me as a Narcissist. I thought you'd like more of an insight to my life._ ' Then she ended it with her first initial like she did before."

"Okay. That's adorable. Are you going to go out on another date? You have to go on another date. They are so going out on another date." JJ's excitement reminded him of an over excited puppy with a new toy.   
  
Spencer nodded. "Yeah, but I'm going to call her when we are back home, so I know nothing is going to come up for me to cancel again. I need you guys' opinion. What should I send her next?"   
  
"If you're not too opposed to it, why don't you let Rossi in on the whole book exchange thing you two have going on. Get him to deliver a signed copy of one of his books or something. Maybe when we get back, you can both go to her and give the book to her. I'd like to bet he'd really like to meet this girl."

Spencer gave it some thought before nodding, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Then it's settled." The older man confirmed with a smile.

  -o0O0o-  

Jenna had become extremely busy in emergency. She raced around, checking all the patients. It had been an overwhelmingly busy day and all she wanted to do was sit down and relax - preferably with a bottle of red and Quinn on her lap. There had been a 6 car pile up about 3 blocks away and about 15 people were injured. Thankfully, there were no casualties, but there had definitely been one too many close calls.

She was applying a bandage to an older man who had hurt his arm in the crash when Rick had popped his head through. He didn't look too happy.

"Jenna. Two men are here for you. Twig boy and some old dude."

She rolled her eyes. "His name is Spencer, Rick. Be nice. Tell them that i'll be there in 5. Send them to my office." She turned her head back to the injured man and finished wrapping up the wound before setting off to the office.

Spencer and Rossi were sitting in the office. It felt like a long time since he had been in the office. He bounced his leg up and down as he always did when he was nervous. And like a startled Meerkat, He turned his head to the door to see Jenna standing there with a smile on her face.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you! It's been insane in there. You have no idea!"

She watched him stand up and she lunged forward, happily giving him a hug. It was a warm, loving embrace and Spencer blushed a bright red. They pulled away. Jenna had looked to the other man in the seat and she gasped.   
  
"David Rossi?"   
  
"The one and only." They both shook hands. "It's lovely to meet you Doctor Michaels."  
  
"Oh please, call me Jenna. It's an honour to meet you! My father is in love with your books. He reads them almost all the time." She let out a chuckle.  
  
"Well I'm a big fan of his as well, Plates of Paradise is a fantastic eatery. I have taken many-a-date there. Which reminds me. I have a little something for you."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than Jenna's name was being called over the system.

With a deep sigh, she started backing up towards the door. "No rest for the weary it seems, I'll have to love and leave you both, feel free to just hang here for a little bit." And with a wave she spun on her heels, hair flying out around her as she scuttled down the hall to whichever poor soul needed her.

Rossi let out a low whistle.

"You've got one helluva girl there, kid."

Reid only nodded.

  -o0O0o-  

It seemed to be getting harder and harder.

As Spencer and Jenna continued to exchange books, picking the right one to send to her seemed to become increasingly impossible. Would the book be the turning point? Would it drive her away? Would it be the reason she would call it quits? They barely had time between his cases and her shifts to see one another, let alone organise a date. So, they just kept exchanging books. He would leave one at work for her, and she would drop one off at security for him. It was a never-ending cycle.

But what book to pick?

His fingertips skimmed the spines of the books on his shelf. He had to think of a book to send her and soon. He kept pulling books out, reading a section and returned it to its original spot. This one had to mean more than the others. He thought about all the books that they had sent each other as he took slow steps across the shelf. He was getting a little frustrated at the fact that he couldn't find the right book.

But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. The one book that changed his life. 'The Narrative of John Smith.' Maeve's book. A great sadness washed over him as he picked the book out of the shelf and looked at the cover. He hadn't read the book in months. He still remembered her face. How could he not?

But that time was over.

Shaking his head free of the thoughts, He continued to scan the shelving for a book to send to Jenna, and that's when it hit him. He quickly walked back to a section of books and pulled out a worn copy of a book that he's had since he was a child, something his mother gave to him when he graduated high school. It was perfect.

Quickly, he wrapped up the book in brown paper and scribed a - hopefully - elegant "J" in the bottom right corner, before hurrying off to work. He was optimistic in that he had enough time to drop the parcel off at the hospital and still make it to work.

  -o0O0o-  

When Jenna clocked into work that morning, she was surprised, yet extremely gleeful to see a brown paper parcel waiting for her in her pigeon hole. Impatiently, she tore open the paper to reveal a worn copy of  _The Divine Comedy_. Opening up the front cover, she was slightly surprised to not see anything written in Spencer's handwriting. In fact, there were multiple inscriptions on the inside. The first was old, faded, and had been crossed out with many pens. It was a task to read.

_"To my beautiful Diana,_  
___Congratulations on getting your teaching position.  
_ __Love always,  
_ _ __Your William."_ _

The second inscription wasn't as old, and had clearly been cherished.

_"My Dear Spencer,_  
___You've graduated high school!  
I'm so proud of you.  
_ __Love,_ _ __Mom."_ _

As Jenna was examining the inscriptions, a loose piece of paper fell out from between the next couple of pages.

" _My mother was a professor in 15th Century Literature. This was one of my favourites and is seen as one of the greatest works of world literature. The first printed edition was published in Foligno, Italy, by Johann Numeister and Evangelista Angelini da Trevi on 11 April 1472 (thus making it 15th century literature, despite the fact that it was written between 1308 and 1320).  
_ _\- Spencer._ "

Jenna was in awe. This wasn't just any book that Spencer had bought, it wasn't just any book he had pulled off the shelf, this was something that clearly meant a lot to him.She had the right mind to send it back. Jenna couldn't accept this. It was too special. Sitting in her office, she opened the book up to the first page and started to read. She wasn't due in Maternity for another 54 minutes.

She stopped reading and thought. There was a book that her friend from New Orleans mentioned a while back. It was a great book and she had read it as a young med student. Jenna wracked her mind for the title but came up with nothing.

But she was in luck. She had her friend's phone number and decided to give him a call. And within a few rings, he had picked up.   
  
"Ethan! Hi! How are you?" She was glad that he answered her call.   
  
"I'm doing alright, just getting by, you know how it is." He had turned his music down to talk to her.   
  
"Ain't that the truth?" Jenna chuckled. "Listen, I have a question. You remember when I was in visiting you in the French Quarter, and you mentioned that book? What was it called? I want to recommend it to someone." There was a small noise on the other line, indicating that Ethan was thinking.   
  
"I honestly can't remember the name of the book but all I remember is that it was by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." He thought for a few more seconds. " _The White Company_ or  _The Narrative of John Smith_. Honestly, I told you to read them both. Also how can you recommend a book to someone without having read it?"

" _The White Company_ , that was it, and I have read it thank you very muchly. I wouldn't have thought of it if I hadn't of read it."

"Sure kid, so tell me about this guy then."

"You have the time? I know I've got just under an hour until I have to start work, but I'm kind of surprised you're up before midday, Jazz musician and all. Don't you own a bar now?"

"You're the one who called, and stop dodging the question. You don't have to tell me his name, but I wanna know all about this guy who has little miss chatterbox scrambling for words."

Jenna sighed. "He's nothing short of a genius. He's tall, skinny as a stick, and looks about as threatening as Quinn when I first got her, but that's one of the best things about him."

"Sounds like a kid I knew in college."

"Sure he does, but once you meet him, he really is one of a kind. Ethan I hope you can meet him some day. He's got one of those incredibly kind souls, but he works for the FBI. He's been pushed around all his life, he needs an ego boost, and lord knows you'd probably be able to give him one."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Jenna physically bit her tongue from saying any more.

"Alright, keep your secrets."

"Bye Ethan."

"Goodbye Jennifer."

  -o0O0o-  

Spencer was surprised to see two paper parcels sitting on his desk when he arrived at work the next morning. It'd had been almost a week since he'd sent his copy of Dante's  _Divine Comedy_  to Jenna, and he was beginning to think that he'd done something wrong. As he opened the first parcel, he was slightly surprised to see his copy of  _Divine Comedy_  sitting there on the desk. Did she not like it? Lifting the front cover, he saw a tiny envelope, about the size of a post it note, sitting on the first page, perfectly centred. Ever so carefully, he opened it, and was immediately covered in glitter.

Derek's uproarious laughter came from where he was making coffee. What Spencer said next silenced him.

"If anyone asks, take credit for it."

"No problem kid."

After cleaning off as much of the glitter as he could, he opened the second paper parcel. When he saw  _The White Company_  by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, he smile. It seemed she was really starting to get his taste in literature. Maybe his next book would be something that he thought she would read.

  -o0O0o-  

It was late when Jenna came home from visiting her brother. Jordan was happy to hear that Jenna had another man in her life. They both had spoken for hours about the books that she had been sending him and vice versa. But when she came home, she found a parcel in her mailbox. She smiled widely and took it out of before rushing upstairs. She quickly got into her pyjamas and sat on the couch with a blanket before opening the parcel.

She immediately opened the book to see the message inside: 

_For my Crusher. Something modern?  
_ __-Your Data._ _

Immediately Jenna started to read the book. She had done everything she needed to and she was free to read until the early hours of the following morning where she would enjoy a quiet day off.

She delved into the world of Alexandra Bracken's  _The Darkest Minds_. Spencer was really starting to know her taste in books quite well. The more she read, the more she thought about him...how much she was liking him more and more. Could it be more than like? Was it too early to tell? 

  -o0O0o-  

Spencer had to do some shopping after work. So it was already difficult to walk up the stairs with bags of groceries. Once he got to the door, he immediately saw the little brown rectangle by his front door. He immediately smiled, opened his door, setting his groceries down just inside, and picked up the book before walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Placing the package down on the table, Spencer decided to put away his groceries before opening. He had only spoken to Jenna the night before, She had never gotten the chance to thank him for all the books he had sent her. And he returned the thanks. But little did he know what he was about to be facing.

He sat himself down on the old couch and picked up the parcel. The smell of his fresh made coffee hit his nose and a warm smiled appeared on his face. He tore the paper open and the smile was instantly wiped off his face. He saw the cover but he had to make sure it wasn't some kind of joke.

Jenna wouldn't mess around with him like that. He opened the book and looked at the message written inside:

_An old friend had recommended this book to me when I visited them in Louisiana. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.  
_ _-Jenna xx_

It all came flooding back into his head. The phone calls, the endless talks. The kidnapping.....her death. Maeve. She couldn't know about her. He never told her about Maeve. He shook his head, repeating 'no' over and over again.

This couldn't be happening to him. Not when he was just starting to be happy again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little notes that Spencer and Jenna exchange with their little nicknames is no indicator of my opinions of Star Trek.


	6. The Cold Shoulder

This was stressful. She hadn't heard from him in four days and she needed him now more than ever. Jenna had tried everything from calling him to texting him but the results were the same; nothing. It was affecting her work as well. She was visibly upset. She took out her phone just as she walked outside for her lunch break and called him.

It immediately went to voicemail and she groaned. "Spencer... It's Jenna. Please return the call when you can. I've got this horrible gut feeling that I've done something wrong. Please tell me I'm wrong. Please, just... just call me back."

Jenna hung up and sighed. This wasn't like him. He would have sent her a book by now. He would have done something. Jenna just couldn't understand. She stirred her tea as she stared at her phone on the table. It was a cold day but she didn't mind.

Maybe it was just a case. Yeah, it was just a case.

The next week seemed to pass by agonizingly slow. Only because she had still heard nothing from Spencer. This case must have been a hard one. They only stayed interstate for more than a few days but this case was difficult. At least that's what she kept telling herself, over and over, like a little mantra; it's just a hard case, it's just a hard case.

She walked into work holding a travel mug of tea, the string attached to the bag stuck tightly between the lid and the lip of the metal thermos. She had had very little sleep thanks to last night when she was held back at work until all hours of the morning, due to a massive accident on the freeway. The atmosphere of the entire hospital seemed subdued as Jenna walked past right Rick, and would have completely ignored him if not for him chasing her down the hall, calling after her. Coming to a sudden halt, she spun on her heel angrily.

"Rick, right now I have neither the effort or fucks to give right now. My shift starts is a little over a half hour. Anything short of life and death can wait so that's what it better be and make it fast. I don't have any ability to deal with your bullshit right at this moment."

She crossed her arms expectantly, and when Dr Kaluman only opened and closed his mouth, imitating a fish, Jenna tightened her lips, and spun back around, continuing onto her office, without stopping. When she finally got there, it felt like the walk had taken all day and she closed the door behind her, and turned on her computer as she collapsed into her office chair, burying her face in her hands.

The moment she did so, it felt like everything finally came crashing down around her. As she let out a heartbreaking sob, she realised that this would be the first day since she started working at the hospital to truly not want to be there. The soft knock at the door snapped Jenna out of her thoughts, sitting upright, she desperately tried to clear her face of any trace of the fact that she'd been crying. Was she over-reacting a little? Probably. Did she care? No. She finally managed to gather herself before she spoke.

"Co-" When her voice cracked, she quickly cleared her throat. "Come in."

Slowly, the door creaked open - she would have to get maintenance to check it out - and in popped the head of Jenna's workmate, boss, and close friend, Ruth, before she slipped inside Jenna's office, quietly closing the door behind her. When Jenna first started her residency, fresh out of med school, it was Ruth who took her in. Slowly, overtime, with a lot of tutelage and care, Ruth had become a very prominent mother figure in Jenna's life. Slipping into the uncomfortable chair on the other side of Jenna's desk, Ruth sighed, sympathy and understanding flashing across her face.

"There can only be one explanation for this. And I know just the remedy." Ruth pat Jenna's forearm. "Take today off. I will get Rick to cover your shift. Frankly I'm surprised you haven't already called in sick after last night, you practically worked a double."

"But Ruth I need the-"

"Ah ah ah..I will sort everything out. Whatever you're going through, you need your parents advice. Go home, get changed and go see them. And I will try to see if I can take a day off your paid leave for this. One day isn't that big of a drama."

Standing, Ruth and Jenna met in an embrace that felt just like home. Jenna sighed, after the week she's just had, it felt nice, and just right to be held. She had confided in Ruth ever since She first met Spencer and had been keeping her posted every day since then. Jenna had buried her face into Ruth's shoulder and tried to stop herself from breaking down.

Gently, Ruth stroked Jenna's wild curls, slowly rocking side to side in a soothing motion usually reserved for restless newborns. The stress of Spencer on her mind the last couple of days had led her to neglect the upkeep of the colour, and her hair had started to fade to the unnatural blonde required to make the colours as bold as she liked them. "Shh, hon. Just let it out. Just let it all out."

"I don't know what I've done wrong..."

-o0O0o-

Jenna parked her car in the relatively small staff car park at Plates of Paradise. She got out of her dearly loved Mini, and locked the doors before walking up to the door that still had it's 'closed' sign displayed between the blackout curtains and the glass of the door. She knocked hard three times on the frame and stood back. It was a few minutes before the door opened and the face of her father appeared before he hurriedly unlocked the door to let her in. Seeing his face instantly made her feel ten times better than she had felt waking up that morning.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, the balding man instantly wrapped his arms around girl. "Let's cook some breakfast." Tony took his daughter into the kitchen of the restaurant.

Instinctively, Jenna pulled an apron from the rack. It wasn't just any apron, this one was bright yellow with a cursive embroidered "J" on the chest. Mrs Gleeson made it for her as a thank you for hosting her husband's wake 4 years ago, completely free of charge.

"John! Kitchen time! Jenna's here!" He called out to the front of house, where John Anderson was helping the barman Terry with their new stock of alcohol. He stopped what he was doing and rushed in, picking up Jenna and spinning her around.

"My shining star! I haven't seen you since you hair was a rainbow! How have you been?"

Jenna giggled once John had set her down. "Honestly, I've seen better days than the past week but other than that I've been great!"

"And I guess you're not here just to pop on in and see your dearly beloved dad before he kicks the bucket?" Tony walked out of the walk in fridge holding some bacon. Shaking her head, Jenna tied up her hair into a ponytail.

"Kick the bucket? You're barely 50. And don't you go kicking any buckets before you get to see any grand kids. Unfortunately I'm not here for a social call. I've come here for some advice...and a little catch up."

The silence in the room was deafening.

When Tony finally spoke, his voice was tight, as if it were an effort to get the words out. "Grand kids? You're pregnant?"

Jenna laughed, a good, deep, belly-aching laugh for the first time in what felt like forever.

Shrugging off the question, the three of them fell into an easy rhythm. The three of them had the best kitchen dynamic, dancing around each other pulling ingredients and utensils out of what would look like the strangest of places, but there was a method to their madness. A method that no one else was privy to. During med school, Jenna worked as a chef in the restaurant, earning her keep so to speak. Within minutes, everything was in motion, Jenna was working on the hollandaise sauce, tony was looking after the eggs and bacon, and John whipped around the two of them, making sure the avocado, salmon, toast, and chives were all ready to be plated up. Nothing like a good Eggs Benedict for a late breakfast. As they were cooking, Tony spoke.

"So how's Jordan?"

"Jordan is good! He's been doing really well recently and has been taking all his medication. He's had more good days than not lately. Hopefully if this keeps up, he could be out for good, soon."

"I get that, but where will he go? He can barely look after himself."

"Dad relax, I can look after him. I have a two bedroom apartment after all." She smiled his way. Tony shrugged reluctantly and continued cooking. This was clearly going to be a conversation for another day.

In that time, Jenna had set up three plates, ready to be served. "Anyone want drinks?" She called out.

"It's alright honey, we can make them. You just go, relax, pick a table." Tony winked her way and Jenna took off the apron, hanging it back up on the rack of hooks. She walked out of the kitchen and looked around. The front of house dining room was still as elegant as she remembered. According to the photos on the wall, the place hadn't changed from when her mum, dad, and John first opened the place, before she was born.

She picked a table close to the centre of the room, yet close enough to the kitchen that carrying dishes between tables wouldn't be too much of a chore, and sat down. She knew they were just teasing earlier, but Tony and John weren't as young as they used to be, John's ankle reconstruction two years ago proved that. She waved at the bartender and said hello to him.

"Hello there Miss Jenna!" The older man grinned and put the bottles on the shelf, in the middle of restocking in preparation for the surely busy night to come. Tony and John came out with the three plates and some cutlery. As Tony set the table and sat down, John came back with some glasses full of freshly squeezed Orange Juice and took his seat. They all began eating.

"So tell me. What's his name?" Tony finished the first mouthful of his breakfast. He wasn't dumb. He could tell what was wrong. "Is it that Australian?"

Jenna almost choked on her food. She swallowed and coughed a few times before shaking her head. "God no, Dad. You really think I'd go out with someone like him?" She watched Tony laugh. "Besides, what makes you think there's a 'he' involved?"

"I know darling. I just know, it's a parental thing. But seriously, what's his name?"

"Ruth called didn't she."

"Stop changing the subject."

"His name is Dr Spencer Reid."

"And who is Dr Spencer Reid when he's not at home?" John asked, dragging out the man's name.

"FBI supervisory special agent Doctor Spencer Reid with the Behavioural Analysis Unit, or the BAU. They specialise in catching serial killers. He has three PhD's, Dad. Three. I think he's working on his third BA as well. He's crazy smart. Eidetic memory and an IQ of 187. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's got Asperger's" It was hurting to talk about him after she realised he had been avoiding her. She launched into the story she had told her workmates and Jordan. She mentioned everything from the coffee date to the books, and finally to the present moment; Spencer ignoring Jenna's existence.

Both Tony and John listened, hanging onto every word that Jenna had said. Tony couldn't contain the smile that was creeping on his face. She finally had a man in her life and by the sounds of it (with the exception of the present issue), a very good man at that.

"Dad...I don't know what to do. I can't take this kind of emotion. Not after last night." She shook her head, letting some of the loose curls fall in front of her face. Jenna was referring to the car accident the night before. There were more casualties than injuries. The worst part was that most of the casualties were children. She felt the tears start to bubble up in her eyes again, her bottom lip quivering.

Tony looked from John to Jenna and sighed. Taking both her hands in his, he looked her in the eyes.

"Jenny, It's not your fault. Nothing in any of those situations are. If this Dr Reid is acting like this then he is not worth your time. But having said that, I can tell that you really like him. It's only a little hiccup. I had those with your mother all the time when we started dating." He reassured her.

"I know you can come up with something in that..brilliant, creative mind of yours. And as for the car crash? You're such a strong person. You've seen worse things in your profession and that hasn't stopped you from doing anything. I'll tell you what. Come work with us tonight. Manuel is off sick, so we need a sous chef. What do you say?"

Jenna chuckled and nodded, wiping more tears away from her face. "That sounds great dad. Can I crash at your place tonight as well?" Her dad nodded. The three of them finished their breakfast and Jenna stood up.

"I need to go home to grab some more stuff and see if Mrs Gleeson is available to look after Quinn, so I'll be back here before we open." She hugged Tony and John and left the restaurant, jumping into her car she bucked up her seat belt. Jenna stared off into the distance for a few moments, eyes glazing over, before she collected herself, shaking her head, and started her car.

There was something she needed to do.

-o0O0o-

Jenna's Mini was idle. She killed the engine and stayed there looking at the doors to the bookstore that Spencer had taken her to on their date. Spencer mentioned that he was in there every day he wasn't out of the state, and she had checked everyday since she had her suspicions that Spencer was mad.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her confidence, she got out of her car and strode into the shop. She looked around the the entire store, but there was no sign of him. Frowning, She walked back to the counter where she spoke to the shopkeeper.

"I was wondering if Dr Spencer Reid has come in at all?"

The lady shook her head. "Sorry darl, haven't seen him at all."

That's when Jenna had her idea. "If I leave a message for him, would you give it to him the next time he comes in?" The shopkeeper nodded her head and Jenna bought a blank card with an envelope. In it, she wrote:

_"Spencer,_   
_I'm sorry if I did something to you offended you. I need to see you again so when you are free, I will be at Plates of Paradise every night at 6pm.  
-Jenna"_

Jenna sealed the card and wrote his name on the front. She handed it to the lady and smiled. "Thank you so much Ma'am! Have a lovely day." Jenna walked out of the shop and back into her car.

-o0O0o-

Jenna's time off flew by; it felt like it was too short, but she had a great time with her family nonetheless. She spent time with her parents and they comforted her, they were a welcome breath of fresh air. She was lucky to have them in her life. Now, she just had to play the waiting game. When she came back to work she was as refreshed as she could be in this sort of situation.

As promised on the note, she sat at the same table in the middle of the restaurant, ordering a different meal each night. It had become routine for the past week, dress up and leave home, drive the 20 minute drive to where the restaurant was situated on the water, once a part of Gaylord National Resort, and be seated at 6pm sharp, wait an hour before losing hope and order dinner. She had done this for a grand total of six days before she started to lose a faith that he would ever show.

She overlooked herself in the mirror of the bathroom in the restaurant bathroom before walking back out. Patiently, she pulled out the copy of Divine Comedy that she had bought herself after returning Spencer's copy, and read as she waited for him to arrive, if he would.

As the hour passed by Jenna's heart continued to sink. Looking over at her dad, whose head had stuck out of the kitchen, she gave him a sad shake of the head and his expression turned sympathetic as he looked at his daughter. He hated to see her like this.

Jenna was about to get up and leave without ordering her food when she looked to the door one last time.

Had she had too much to drink?

Spencer stood in the door, dressed in a smart suit, no tie. Holding a bouquet of flowers and a book in his other hand.


	7. Dinner For Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to plot development, there will be a rather graphic violent scene in this chapter. There is a warning before and after for those who wish to skip it. Also, both myself and my co-author are uncomfortable with writing smut/sexual violence/anything like that, so this story will be kept clean in regards to that aspect.  

After they were seated, they were both staring at each other for quite some time. Spencer was trying to formulate some kind of explanation in his mind and Jenna was just generally figuring out what the hell to say. Feeling defeated and at a loss for words she picked up her wine glass and sipped. It wasn't until after Spencer placed his glass on the table was when Jenna found something to talk about.

  
"My...dad. He owns this restaurant with his fiancee. It's been here since before I was born. He started it up with my mum after they left culinary school with their best friend John." She spoke quietly but he could hear her. Nodding, Spencer watched her movements. He could tell just from the body language that she was the slightest bit pissed off with him.   
  
"I know, I read the book." He tried to ease the tension with a smile. When that didn't work he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Eventually, Spencer sighed.   
  
"But," she hesitated, "I'm really glad you're here. I trust you got my message from the bookstore?"   
  
He nodded "Yeah, I only just came back yesterday morning from a case and headed to the bookstore where I got the letter."   
  
Jenna turned her head around and closed her eyes in annoyance. "They're watching us."   
  
"And they have been ever since I sat down." Spencer had noticed as well. Jenna moved her head to face the doctor and that was Tony and John's cue to go to the table.   
  
"Jenna. Sweetie. Care to introduce?" Tony's smile was falsely innocent, almost angelic, but at the same time, it was terrifyingly sinister. John's arms were folded with a smirk on his face. Jenna shifted in her seat.   
  
"Spencer, these are my parents. My biological father Tony Michaels and his fiancee John Anderson. They own Plates of Paradise. Dad, John, This is Dr Spencer Reid." Spencer did something that even shocked Jenna. He stood up and shook both their hands.

"Any friend of Jenna's is a friend of ours Dr Reid. Please, anything you eat or drink is on the house. Our treat." Tony smiled widely and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.   
  
"Thank you Mr Michaels. But you can call me Spencer." He seemed to blush a little.   
  
"And you can call me Tony. Well, I'll leave you two to your dinner. Did you need anything else?" Jenna looked at her dad.   
  
"Uh, could I just have some ice water? I need to pace myself on the wine." With that, both men walked off back in the direction of the kitchen. The overall tension between the two doctors seemed to dissipate. Spencer looked down at his plate of food, calculating his next set of words carefully.   
  
"A while back, I started to get these headaches...I thought I was having some sort of schizophrenic break. None of the doctors I went to could give me any answers. Nothing was showing up on any scans, pretty much everyone just boiled it down to the stress of the job and it was all psychosomatic. I eventually got in contact with Doctor Maeve Donovan. She was a geneticist, the lead in her field. Maeve-she uh," he paused, taking a deep, shaking breath. "She was the one that helped me through the headaches - migranes really - and insomnia. She had some issues with a stalker so we'd never met in person, I didn't even know what she looked like. I'd call her phone from a pay phone and then hang up, then she'd call me back. We'd been talking like this for months, until-" Jenna watched the pain in Spencer's eyes grow and she could only assume what he was going to say next. She looked down as well.

"Spencer" Jenna had barely said his name before he continued on.

"Until her stalker caught up to her, and-"

Jenna silenced him with a soft hand on his. "You don't have to say what happened next. I understand." Her voice was soft and compassionate.  
  


"The Narrative of John Smith was a book that she gave to me before she died."   
  
Guilt filled Jenna up faster than the food in her stomach. She sighed and retracted her hand from his, her face in her hands.   
  
"Oh God Spencer, I'm so sorry. I didn't know...I was running out of books to send and i called a friend in New Orleans and he had suggested the book to me a long time ago." She finally understood why he was acting the way he did. He had shut himself off because of the memories of Maeve.

Spencer nodded. "So, I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just...I didn't know what to do..." He trailed off and Jenna caught his hand, holding it softly. "Your note said a friend, and the gender was completely ambiguous, and I kind of just jumped to conclusions.""It's okay Spencer, I understand." She nodded and leant back in her chair, finishing her food. Spencer had just shared something about his personal life. It was time for her to return the gesture. "Jordan. My twin brother. He's uh...the first time he had somewhat of a break, he lashed out at me. Broke my leg by pushing me off the balcony of our old house. Turned out he was in the middle of an episode. Severe Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder." Jenna nodded.   

"That's where I go, after work. The mental ward to visit him." A small smile showed on her face. "He's good though. Takes all his medication, goes to all counselling sessions, Let's the nurses know if he feels like he's having a 'bad day.' It's hard to see him that way but that's what happens in life I guess. I love Jordan with all my heart and I'm happy that he is in a place where he can be looked after."

Spencer watched her glow when she spoke about Jordan. That made Spencer smile. "Have you...spoken about me at all to him?"   
  
"Oh of course, every time I see him I talk about you." She giggled. "He'd love to meet you one day. Which is a shock because he can be very socially reclusive to anyone other than family and the nurses that look after him. I promised him that I'd go see him tonight after the dinner to tell him how it went."

While Jenna was speaking, Spencer couldn't help but to feel a little bit guilty. He should have mentioned something about his mother but he chose not to say anything.

"You dress up well. It's not too different from your usual get-up, but it suits you really well."

"Jenna?"

"Yes?"

"Please, no puns."

Jenna folded her arms and pouted playfully. "Party pooper."

"Did you know that the expression, party pooper, first shows up in the late 1940s among college students, but the origins beyond that are unknown, and there are three possible etymologies for the term." Spencer bit his lip before continuing quietly. "Is that what this is? A party?"

"Sure. Tell me what we're celebrating."

"My birthday?"

A shocked expression came across her face. She nodded slowly. "No shit. Wait right here."

Jenna stood up from her seat and swerved through the other tables like waitressing was her calling. She popped her head into the kitchen. "Hey dad! Got a minute?" She called out loudly. The sound of the busy kitchen was drowning out other voices. Tony nodded and walked to her, wiping his hands with a towel.   

"What's the matter?" He looked at the wide smile on his daughter's face.  
  
"Is there a cake or something we can have from the dessert display? It's Spencer's birthday! I had no idea until just now!"  
  
Tony thought for a brief second. "It's been a busy week for spontaneous celebrations, there's a reason we ask for warning beforehand to make our desserts." He cut off his grumbling before speaking up. "There might be some chocolate mousse cake but not a full one. I can get Tammy to get a couple of slices out for you with a candle on one?"   

"Honestly dad anything is fine." She kissed his cheek; a common thing that Jenna did to ease any annoyance in her father. "Thank you daddy!"

Tony watched as Jenna made her way back to the table. Leaning against the doorframe, John crept up behind him. Letting out this half-defeated sigh, he placed his hand over John's which was situated on his shoulder. 

"She's grown up so fast..." He paused as Jenna let out a laugh with her new 'friend.' "She's not my little girl anymore."

John cooed beside his lover. "She's always gonna be your little girl. Don't you forget that. Now come on, we have dishes to prepare." He lead Tony into the kitchen, leaving Jenna to sing Happy Birthday to Spencer with a wide grin on her face as he blew out the lonely candle on his slice of cake.

-o0O0o-

Before long, like their date in the coffee shop, their time in the restaurant was coming to an end. Every other patron had left the restaurant and most of the workers had left.

Tony and John remained behind to clean and Jenna and Spencer were talking more at the table. 

Jenna looked at the time on her phone. "I think Dad and John want to finish closing up. Come on, I can take you round the back."

Spencer stood up and smoothed down his blazer before following Jenna into the kitchen area.

"We're off Dad! Thank you so much for dinner!" She hugged both Tony and John tightly. "Thank you for putting up with me at least."

They both laughed and hugged her back. "Sweetheart you know you can come see us anytime you want. Same goes for you Spencer."

Spencer could only smile. "Thank you so much Tony."

Jenna blushed a little. "Okay guys we're off. Catch you later!"

-o0O0o-

**~*~Violence Warning~*~**

The flash of headlights and the sound of a car speeding down the road towards her temporarily startled the young brunette woman on her way home from work. What woman in their right mind would not be frightened? It had been quiet for the better part of an hour and it was coming close to midnight. She thought she would walk home as she needed the exercise. It was a good idea... while it lasted. Little did she know that the events to unfold before her would literally change her mind.

He watched her. Breathing heavily behind a tree. He had to strike at the right moment. Despite what the voices were telling him. But he couldn't wait. He had to do this. It only felt right. Slowly, he walked behind her, trying to ignore the voices all around him but they just would not be quiet for one goddamn minute.

It was time. There were no cars driving past and they were nearly home. And like an animal stalking its prey. He struck, hitting her from behind with a large rock and watching her fall. Roughly holding her down on the grass, he muffled her cries for help. The voices in his head drowned out her screaming. But he knew...he knew that someone was going to hear her so he took hold of her throat and squeezed.

It wasn't like before with the small animals. No, this was more than that. The adrenaline surged through his body as he felt the life leave this poor woman's eyes. He couldn't help but to tighten his grip. But this was boring him quickly. He needed a better idea.

She was unconscious within minutes. So he took his hands off her bruised neck. Picking up the same rock that he took her down with, he began hitting her head. It was complete overkill. But he didn't care. The deep hatred he had for people like her...it was all coming to this moment.

The sound of the rock against her skull, it excited him. More importantly, the voices were quiet; there was nothing to be heard except The taste of the blood flying everywhere onto his face, He was getting off on it. It was cloud nine for him. He laughed maniacally as he hit...and hit...and hit and hit.

But his arms grew tired. He wanted to go home now. So he stopped and caught his breath. He was far more than satisfied.

But this wouldn't be enough. This was the first of many. Only for now did he have to stop. He stood up and walked away casually, leaving the unrecognizable brunette who had been beaten to death just outside her home.

**~*~ Violence Warning End ~*~**

-o0O0o-

Jenna and Spencer walked outside quietly, the chilly wind picking up only slightly. She pulled her cardigan around her more. "Got any plans for Halloween? We have the hospital completely decked out with anything halloween related. Except for the mental ward. Obvious reasons." Spencer let out a soft chuckle as he put his hands in his pockets.

"But Jordan loves Halloween, most times we will watch The Nightmare Before Christmas but this year he decided to have a quiet night." Jenna concluded, watching Spencer nod.   
  
"Well it's funny you should mention Halloween because my team's Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia invited us to her apartment to celebrate not just Halloween but Dia de Muertos, the Day of the Dead. She wants us to bring one or more photos of our loved ones who have left this world. I kind of asked her yesterday if i could bring a friend-alive of course..." He watched Jenna giggle.   
  
"When she said yes I knew I already knew that I was going to ask you so," Spencer trailed off before continuing. "Did you want to come with me to the celebration?" It wasn't a real date but what was normal in either of their worlds?  
  
"I'd love that. But you might have to pick me up from work beforehand. I'm making up for a shift I called in sick for last week."   
  
Spencer couldn't keep the smile off his face. Nodding, he looked up at the night sky. "Then I'll be waiting for you when you finish." He had already memorized her timetable from the numerous phone calls they had before the little misunderstanding, but something made all the air leave his lungs.

Jenna reached up and kissed Spencer's cheek.   
  
"Thank you for coming tonight Spence. Really. I'm glad you made it."   
  
He was still in a small state of shock afterwards. He nodded slowly. "It was..." He cleared his throat and spoke with a slightly lower voice. "Uh, It was my pleasure Jenna. Thank you for the birthday celebration." He tried to play it cool. Just like Morgan had advised him too.

But Jenna saw right through that and chuckled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? I don't want to keep Jordan waiting." She unlocked her car.

Spencer understood and fished out his car keys. "Y-yeah of course. Tell him I said hello?" He watched Jenna nod and slide into her car. She waved to him as she drove out of the car park.

Spencer exhaled. After weeks of trying to keep her from Garcia. What could possibly go wrong?


	8. Love Led Us To Death

The day was slow for Jenna. Which was good because she could save up her energy for the party tonight. She was working in the Mental ward with Ruth, who had agreed to take her off the call list. They were doing some paperwork at the nurses desk when a door opened. Jenna lifted her head to see her brother Jordan.   
  
"Jen? I don't feel so good." He had his blanket around him as he walked up to the desk. Jenna sighed and stood up. She walked over to him and took his face in her hands. "Jordan be truthful. Did you take your medication today?"   
  
Jordan shook his head. He couldn't lie to his sister. "I forgot to take them this morning. Is it too late to take them now?" He eyed her, looking hopeful. Jordan was really trying. There were days where he'd forget. It was an honest mistake.

"You can take them now but you just need to be on watch until they kick in. Okay? Go back to your room and I'll get James in with you." She pat his back and found James. Jenna let him know what was going on and he had told her he was going to handle everything. She walked back into Jordan's room and sat on the bed with him.   
  


"James will be in soon. But for now? I'm here." She hung an arm around Jordan gave him a side hug, resulting in a wide smile from him.   
  


"So, Spencer is taking you out." Jordan started.   
  
"One of his teammates is hosting a small 'Day of the Dead' party and I'm his plus one. You have to bring one or more photo of your loved ones that have passed and I thought it would be nice to honour Mom tonight."   
  
He kept nodding. "And what about dad and John? How are they?"   
  
"They're good! They miss you heaps. If it weren't for the restaurant being so damn busy they'd come visit you. But they definitely will come see you before Christmas. That's a given. You might be lucky enough to get a Thanksgiving visit."

A strong knock on the door indicated that James was there with Jordan's medication. He walked in.   
  
"Okay, snack time Jordan. Oh and Jenna, some guy is at the desk asking for you, Ruth is taking care of it." She chuckled at the inside joke the three of them shared and turned to her brother. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"Stay safe Jordan. Be good for James and tell him how you're feeling. I love you."   
  
"Love you too." He mumbled against her shoulder. Jenna stood up and looked herself over in the small full bodied mirror in Jordan's bedroom. She turned her head back to her brother, who in return, gave her a thumbs up, indicating that she looked alright. With a nod, Jenna swung the door open. Instantly seeing Spencer, who looked like he had just finished work.

As Jenna and Spencer's eyes met, Jenna's lit up. Spencer, on the other hand, seemed to visibly deflate. No words were needed as Jenna's shoulders also slumped.

"Oh no."

Spencer nodded with a hum.

"How long? Wait. Don't tell me. You can never tell."

"Pretty much. Myself and the team are all hoping that it'll only be a few days at the most."

"Halloween always brings out the crazies."

"Always. I hate to run, but Hotch said wheels up in twenty, and it took me forty to get here, and I may have been pushing the limit a few times."

"Spencer! A call would have been okay. I appreciate the gesture, but go save lives. It's what you do best." Jenna admonished with a small smile. She pulled him into a hug, lightly kissing his cheek as she did. "Stay safe Data."

Spencer surprised both Jenna and himself by returning the kiss with a kiss of his own to her forehead. "You too, Crusher."

-o0O0o-

"Right Jordan, looks like it's you, me, and Quinn for movie night tonight."

Said man jumped as his twin sister burst into his room holding a disgruntled cat in a carrier and a pile of DVDs. He let his heart rate slow down as Jenna setup for the night.   
  
"I have The Nightmare Before Christmas, Repo! The Genetic Opera and a few more movies that you can go through. I also bought some Ben and Jerry's for dessert that we will agree to never mention to your nurse." She pulled a table towards the bed and took Quinn out of her carrier. Immediately, the cat jumped out and headed towards Jordan, instantly purring and nuzzling him.

After everything was set up, Jenna and Jordan got changed into their pyjamas and got comfortable on the bed. They started watching the first movie. It wasn't as important as the main Halloween movies that they watched so they started talking.   
  
"Spencer cancel again?" They both ate their dinner. Jordan fed Quinn a small chip.   
  
Jenna nodded. "Yep." She put emphasis on the 'p.'

"That twig can fight me for cancelling on you."   
  
She only laughed at his comment, earning a slightly confused look from Jordan.   
  
"Jords, it's okay. I've said it before, it's all in his job description. If I want to make it with him I have to accept this. And I can understand; I'm on call literally all the time." Jenna bit into some chicken, listening to Jordan sigh.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. That's all." He trailed off. It was true, Jordan hated seeing his sister upset for any reason. And the feeling was vice versa for Jenna. She nodded and turned to him.   
  
"I'm not going to get hurt by Spencer. Don't you worry about that for one second." She smiled as she bopped him on the nose childishly. "I mean, I don't even know what me and him are yet. It's way too early to tell."

"Well, what do you want to be? With him that is?"   
  
Jenna was stumped by this question. Even though she had rehearsed this in her head countless times. She wanted to be with him. But how in the hell could she put that into words?  
  
Luckily, she didn't need to. Jordan practically knew the answer just by looking at her. From everything she had told him about Spencer, it was absolutely no lie that Jenna was head over heels for him.

"Jordan..."

"I know."

-o0O0o-

Three days had past since Jenna had last seen Spencer. As she was finishing her shift, she walked through the doors to meet Ruth at the reception; her car had gone in for a service earlier that morning and Ruth was her lift home.

She was greeted with a welcome surprise.

"Spence! Hi!" She walked over to him, keeping an eye on Ruth's facial expressions. Jenna took her phone from the other side of the desk as well as her handbag. "You're back! Why didn't you tell me you were on your way back?"

Spencer smiled sheepishly. "Just wanted to surprise you. I called the desk earlier, planning on catching you, but Ruth picked up instead and told me about your vehicular situation." He then reached into his bag, ever present across his front. "These, are also for you."

Reaching out to take the pieces of paper offered, she unfolded them to reveal childish crayon drawings, all dated from the past month. Her smile became watery as she read the inscription on the back of one of the drawings.

" _For Jennna  
_ _ _I miss yu  
__ _ _Luv Herny"__

"My little blond angel" she breathed, barely a whisper. Her gaze returned to the tall man standing in front of her as she clutched the drawings to her chest. "Thank you Spencer, this is exactly what I needed."

Blushing, Spencer stumbled over his next few sentences. "Uh...You're welcome. Consider it bribery. We-we got back a f-few hours ago so the party is on for-" Spencer cleared his throat "-tonight."

Jenna narrowed her eyes. "Please tell me we have time for me to go home and shower and change after a long day of being thrown up on. I do not want to meet your co-workers smelling like regurgitated carrots."

"The 'diced carrots' commonly found in vomit are actually parts of the stomach wall lining. Vomiting is such a violent process that bits of it come off."

"Spencer. Not the time."

The genius pressed his lips together before he offered his elbow for Jenna to take.

"Okay! That's me done for the day." She quickly hugged Ruth. "I shall see you after your holiday! Have fun in the Maldives!" Ruth laughed with Jenna before Jenna gasped.  
  
Ruth laughed a little more. "Nothing but! Okay you two, have fun and stay safe tonight! Happy Halloween!"

Jenna and Spencer both walked out of the building. Her jacket was pulled over her and she held her handbag as they made their way to his car in silence.

But Spencer was ever the gentlemen. Before he got in the car, he opened the door for Jenna, who in returned, smiled widely and slid in. She waited for him to get into the car.   
  
"I shouldn't be too long at my apartment, a quick shower and change." She flashed a smile his way, to which he nodded. Jenna told him the address and they began driving.

"So you worked in the Mental ward today? How was that?" Spencer started up the conversation.

"It's always quiet there. Although there was one lady who had an episode. Poor thing. We had to sedate her for her own safety." Jenna ran a hand through her hair. "That, and Jordan forgot to take his medication today so we had to give them to him before I left. He will be fine though."

It was nice for Jenna to have someone to talk to about her day. It felt right to her. She smiled at Spencer. "I keep forgetting to ask; how has Henry been? I miss that little angel!"

Spencer kept his eyes on the road as he took twists and turns into the suburban area. "He has been great! He still can't stop talking about you."   
  
Jenna was blushing like mad. "Well I think you have some competition there Dr Reid." She curled the side of her lip into a smirk and looked at him. Spencer didn't know how to react other than blushing. But what he said next stunned not only him but Jenna as well.   
  
"Well I'm just glad I asked you out first."   
  
Jenna raised her eyebrows and burst out laughing. Once again, it was pure music to his ears. He breathed out a laugh and turned into her street.   
  
"When we see something we find cute, it stimulates an area in our mid-brains known as the mesocorticolimbic system. This is the part of the brain associated with the processes of motivation. When we look at a baby, our brains recognise the features that make us relate to our own young, as outlined in baby schema, and this causes a surge of the neurotransmitter dopamine."   
  
Spencer parked his car just outside the apartment complex. "This chemical is also involved when we fall in love, and it is an enjoyable feeling. Our brains commit that rewarding feeling to memory, letting us know to do it again, and the emotional response triggered by the cuteness also stimulates the motivation to care for the animal. This reaction is so ingrained in our brains that it can be triggered by other things, such as a cute insect, or even inanimate objects with certain features that trigger our 'cute' response."

Jenna wanted nothing more than to hear him talk for hours and hours. She unbuckled her belt and leant in so her face was inches from his.   
  
"I love it when you talk factual to me." With one more smirk, she got out of the car and fished her keys out of her bag, leaving a flustered, shocked Spencer to stare at this vibrant haired beauty.

Walking upstairs and into her apartment, Jenna wasted no time in feeding Quinn and undressing herself en route to her bedroom. She had to pick up the closest items of clothing that was clean (it had been a while since she had done the laundry), which ended up being a pair of jeans and a shirt that closely resembled the halloween vibes. It had a print of Jack Skellington on the front.

When she slipped on her flats, she rushed out of the front door, picking up the three photos had been left on the kitchen bench before work. Jenna locked the door and made her way downstairs and back into Spencer's car.

By that time, Spencer had recovered from the extra flirtatious encounter. He started to drive off when Jenna placed a hand on his arm.   
  
"Before you leave. I kind of did a thing. I did a little bit of research and came across this photo online." She looked at the small rectangular picture. "I know it's not really personal, but it got me thinking. If we're doing the traditional honouring of the dead thing, then we should honour her too."   
  
Spencer's mouth fell agape slightly as Jenna handed him a small photo. There was no denying who it was. He was silent as he looked at the photo of Maeve, a single tear threatening to fall. But a delicate hand was placed over his. He looked up to see Jenna's sympathetic looks.

She wiped the tear from his face, feeling as though his tears became hers. She blinked back the bubbles of water and smiled, her hand never leaving his.

"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." She nodded as he sniffled. 

But that wasn't enough for Spencer.

No one, not even anyone on his team had done this for him. Spencer started to really cry; at first it was the quiver of a lip, then a single tear followed by another and another before they were cascading down his cheeks, gut wrenching sobs torn from his throat. Right here, in his car, outside Jenna's apartment, he had completely broken down. It broke Jenna's heart.

"You will never stop loving her. It hurts, but the pain will fade."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare Spencer Walter Reid. Don't you dare ever apologise for having emotions."

Spencer couldn't stop crying. He felt weak for pouring his emotions out to her like this. But he was equally thankful that Jenna was so understanding. He leant into her, still sobbing and she put an arm around him. It was an awkward fit because of how they were seated in the car but she made it work.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Spencer sobbed into Jenna's shoulder and she comforted him.

He pulled away from her and wiped his eyes. Sighing, he turned towards the wheel and started the car up again. "Let's go to the party." 

-o0O0o-

To say that Jenna was nervous would be a complete understatement. The car ride was very quiet and that whole time her anxiety spiked. What if they didn't like her? She already met three of the team members but what about the others? Was there a reason why Spencer kept them from meeting her? What if she says something stu-

"Relax." Spencer laced his fingers with hers while the other hand was kept on the steering wheel. "It's going to be okay."   
  
Jenna nodded, still staring out the window of the car. She squeezed his hand for extra reassurance. The more she thought about it, the more the had come to realise that this party was a little more intimate than she would expect it to be.

Spencer was surprised to see that no other cars were present except for Morgans and Garcia's. Of course he was there with her. He stopped the engine and took out the keys. Jenna unbuckled her seatbelt. She got out the car and waited for Spencer to start walking. She watched him collect himself for a few moments before starting to walk towards the apartment complex.

Jenna still had nerves about her. But that was normal. It was like she was meeting part of his family. A part of his family that Spencer had spoken so highly of ever since they first met.

They walked up a flight of stairs until they reached apartment number sixteen. Jenna looked at Spencer before he knocked. 

"Wait." 

Spencer looked at Jenna. 

"How do I look?" It didn't take a genius to know that Jenna was terrified. He was about to speak when they both heard voices on the other side of the door.   
  
"That's her Derek! Isn't it?" It was a harsh whisper but audible enough to indicate that they had been spying through the peephole.   
  
"I can't say Baby girl." The man's voice (whom Jenna recognized as Derek Morgan's) had a playful tone. The other girl groaned frustratingly. Then the door swung open.   
  
"Boy genius! Welcome! Friend of boy genius, also welcome! I am Penelope Garcia." She stuck out her hand. Jenna took it happily and shook.   
  
"Dr Jennifer Michaels. But you can call me Jenna. It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so many good things about the resident Tech Goddess." A wide and highly nervous smile appeared on her face. Garcia had let them both in.

"I like you already."

Jenna watched Derek and Spencer hug briefly before he turned to Jenna. "Dr Michaels. Good to see you again."   
  
"Likewise. But any friend of Spencer's can call me Jenna." She was handed a small glass of alcohol complete with little eyeballs. Jenna laughed, starting to feel more at ease.   
  
"These are so adorable!"   
  
"Oh believe me it's nothing like your hair! What products do you use?" Penelope was looking at the mass of colours that adorned the top of her head. Derek and Spencer took that as their cue to start a small conversation elsewhere in the apartment.

"I just use Manic Panic. I pretty much have every colour imaginable in my bathroom. But I tend to stick to the more exciting colours. Like what I have now. I think my trope would definitely have to be galaxy related. It just looks really groovy." "Well groovy is an understatement, you sport the look fantastically!" The bubbly personality of Penelope Garcia was enough to make Jenna smile more.   

It was a few more minutes before two more members of the team arrived. That happened to be JJ and an unfamiliar brunette woman. Spencer instinctively was at Jenna's side as JJ spotted the both of them. She walked forward towards the two and enveloped Jenna in a hug, to which she returned almost instantly.   

"Happy Halloween JJ." Jenna smiled as they pulled away. JJ looked to her left where Dr Blake stood, waiting for an introduction to the girl that had captured the room's attention.

It was another hour or so and the introductions had finished for now. There was still one person missing from the group. And sure enough (but to everyone else's surprise) Agent Hotchner had arrived after finally finding a babysitter for his son Jack (At least, that's what Jenna overheard).

That was Penelope's cue to gather everyone around the 'altar.' And starting with Penelope, the ceremony begun. She had placed a photo of her parents as well as a photo of her cat named 'Simba.'

Next up was JJ, who brought along a photo of her sister, Rosalyn. She then went on to explain how much Rosalyn wanted to live in Paris so next to the photo, she placed a miniature Eiffel Tower.

David Rossi had a photo of "Private First Class, Daryl Jensen. We lost him during the Tet Offensive." And beside the photo he placed two tickets to a 'Cubs' game.

Dr Blake brought along a photo of her Mom with a crossword, explaining how her love for crosswords got her into Linguistics. When it was Spencer's turn he turned to Jenna. Jenna took out the photo of Maeve and handed it to him. He made sure that it was okay to bring more than one photo. Garcia confirmed, explaining it was a 'come one, come all altar.'

"Uh...Jenna actually printed this out for me." He placed the photo on a small easel that was on the altar. Beside her, a photo of "Nikola Tesla. I figured he's probably been inventing things on the other side, so hopefully he'll bring something to us." A small smile appeared on his face as he stood beside Jenna again. Jenna could have sworn that she heard Derek whisper in Spencer's ear.   
  
"If she does something like that for you kid, she's definitely a keeper."

Derek placed a photo of his father with a cigar placed next to it. Upon explaining that his Pops was a 'cigar aficionado,' Derek told the group that his dad was also a Cubs fan.

After Hotch silently placed a photo of a blonde haired woman (Spencer had explained to Jenna about Haley and The Boston Reaper) on the altar, everyone's eyes landed on Jenna.   
  
"Did you bring someone with you tonight Jenna?" Rossi questioned. Jenna's eyes were a tiny bit watery. It was a beautiful night she was experiencing. She nodded and took out two photos from the envelope. Placing the first one on the altar, she smiled.   
  
"My Mom. I didn't know her personally because she passed away two weeks after giving birth to me and my brother. But my dad has told me all the stories. And this-" She placed another photo on the only empty space. "Is George Harrison. My mom's favourite Beatle as well as mine. I'd like to think that they're both having tea somewhere, meditating and just talking about life." With a nod, Jenna stood back next to spencer as they toasted to the dead.

"A toast, to the-thirty or forty of us." Everyone drank from their cups as the candles lit up the altar. They were certainly not alone in that room.

-o0O0o-

The flash of the camera didn't drown out the flashing red and blue lights of the police cars. There were more police circling the crime scene as three stood over the body before them.   
  
"Female, I'd say early twenties. Beaten to a bloody pulp." This wasn't the Detective's first murder. He sighed. "This has to coincide with the previous murder. The MO is exactly the same. Strangled unconscious, then beaten with a large rock." He wrote in his little notebook.   
  
"Should we call the FBI?"   
  


It was a long time before the Detective spoke. He ribbed his chin. Was it too early to ask them to assist? He definitely didn't want anymore murders on his hands. After a deep sigh he nodded.   
  
"Yeah. We're gonna have to. Go home. I can handle it from here." The officer nodded and headed out to his assigned police car. As he drove off, the Detective got out his cell phone. This was the work of a serial killer.  


	9. Jordan

The drive to the hospital was a happy one. The smile never leaving Jenna's face. She couldn't wait to tell Jordan everything about the party at Garcia's. She parked in her designated spot and got out. She walked through the electric doors and stopped. She looked around, frowning. There were nurses and doctors everywhere.

Shrugging, she continued on her way to the mental ward, where the chaos only seemed to grow more and more. Rick, Ruth and Erica were all at the desk, mumbling among themselves. But she heard the conversation more as she got closer.

"Should we call her and let her know?"

"She's already gone through enough this past month. This is the last thing she needs."

"But Ruth. She needs to know..." Rick firmly demanded. But all three turned their heads to see Jenna standing there, full of confusion.

"What happened?" Her tone was stern. She didn't have that good feeling anymore. Panic had started to set in. Rick, Ruth and Erica all looked at each other, leaving Rick to finally nod. He slowly walked up to Jenna and sighed. Placing both hands on her shoulders he calmly spoke.

"Jenna. Jordan escaped from his room about an hour ago. We have called the police and we also have more doctors and nurses out looking for him."

Time stopped. Her heart stopped metaphorically. No. This couldn't happen to her. Not after such a great night. Jenna shook her head but Rick had to reassure her.

He didn't have his usual cocky demeanour; he was genuinely worried about Jenna and Jordan both. The events that unfolded in front of him made him kick into 'doctor mode.' Jenna's breathing became erratic and heavy. She held her chest.

Jenna was having a panic attack

"Ruth get her inhaler. Erica, get some water. Jenna listen to me, take a seat." He guided the woman into a comfortable chair and rubbed her back. The other girls came back with the water and inhaler. It wasn't long before jenna could breathe properly again. The others gave her the space she needed until she said she was okay.

When Jenna came to, there were tears down her blotchy face. She leant into Rick and he put his arms around her softly.

"It's okay Jenna. We will get Jordan back. I will stay up all night if I have to." He looked her in the eyes.

Jenna sobbed. "I have to find him Rick. I need to see Spencer."

There was no time for Rick to be selfish or jealous. The first priority was locating Jordan and making sure that Jenna was safe. He sighed. "Where is he? I'll drive you." 

-o0O0o-

The team were confused to have been called in so soon after their last case. They'd landed less than 24 hour ago, and now they were being called in. It was the early hours of the morning after the party, and most had only now just gotten home.

"This one's local so don't worry about go bags. Over the last two weeks there have been two murders. The first was Brooke Norling, 28 year old financial adviser found outside her home in Annerdale, Virginia, strangled and with her face bashed in by a large rock found only a few feet away. No signs of sexual assault. Cause of death seems to be the blunt force trauma to her face, not the strangulation."

"The M.E. report says her head was practically 'pulverised' and they 'were lucky to get dental records.' We must be looking at someone pretty strong to lift the rock by the looks of it."

"The strangulation was probably to subdue her, keep her quiet. Possible blitz attack?"

"The head was in too poor of a condition to tell if there was any damage to the back to indicate a blitz attack."

Derek looked at the M.E report. "A large rock, I don't think the unsub was expecting to beat his victims to death."

"An average of 524.8 people are murdered every year due with a blunt object."

"It sounds to me like the unsub thought that strangulation was taking too much time." Rossi continued on. "But the beatings are overkill. Maybe he got too carried away?"

"The second victim was 32 year old Irina Bosch, found in Ossian Hall Park 1.2 miles from the last body. She was also beaten to death with a large rock. No sign of strangulation."

"So the strangulation was taking too much time, and he found some sort of enjoyment out of the beatings?"

"You know, there might be some sort of hidden message with the locations. Norling was found outside her home on Pleasure Ridge Road, Bosch was found in Ossian Hall Park, less than 100m from Gaylord Drive, could it be that the UNSUB is struggling with his own sexuality? He's taking it out on the woman, or surrogates of the woman who has caused these frustrations?"

"That could be a factor. But the UNSUB would be targeting both males and females if that were the case." Blake interjected.

"It sounds to me like he already has a specific type. We just have to find him before he finds his next victim. But we shouldn't rule out the hidden messages in the locations. That could definitely be something." Hotch looked up at his teammates. "The unsub isn't wasting any time in between victims. He is accelerating. JJ and Morgan head to the first crime scene. Rossi and I will check out the second. Blake, Reid, you stay here and get set up, start working on a geographic profile. We only have two victims but let's try and get them before there's a third. Garcia, find out what you can about these girls, see if there's sort of overlap in their lives. Let's go."

As everyone got ready to leave, Spencer had one more look at his file. He scanned the pages until he made a complete halt at the report on Irina Bosch. He felt his stomach drop. It would either be a coincidence or something deliberate. The clothing, the build, the hair.   
  
"Jenna..." He whispered.

Alex had turned her head from the board. She frowned in confusion. "What?"   
  
Everything was running through Spencer's head. But he had to collect himself.

"Irina Bosch, she just looks a lot like Jenna, and Brooke Norling, she's brunette and Jenna is a natural brunette. I'm probably just reading too much into it."

"No, you might be onto something. Look at the map. What's in between the two?"

"Jenna's apartment. How did you know?"

"That would be my fault." Garcia's voice caused the two of them two turn to the brightly-coloured blonde. "You know me, I don't like it when people can hurt my babies, so I did a little digging as you dropped Jenna off at the hospital, Alex was there with me."

"You should give her a ring, just check up on her."

No sooner had Alex said that, then Spencer's phone rang, displaying Hotch's ID.

"Hotch, I've got Blake and Garcia with me."

"There's been a third victim. No ID yet, she was found outside of Sweet Spot Studios, a home-based music recording studio less than a mile from each of the other crime scenes."

"What colour is her hair?" Blake had noticed how frantic Spencer had become while staring at the map in front of him. With a third location, they had been able to triangulate to find the UNSUB's comfort zone, only to find Jenna's apartment right in the middle.

There was a few seconds of silence until Hotch spoke up. "Half her hair is blue, the bottom half is Silver."

There was an audible sigh of relief from Spencer's end of the call. He honestly had no idea what would happen if Jenna was ripped away from him so soon after meeting her.

Spencer's phone buzzed again, this time with Morgan's ID. "Hotch, Morgan's calling, I'm going to patch him in."

"What have you got Derek? You're on with the rest of the team."

"Please tell me you guys have got something because there's nothing here."

"Garcia?"

"There's nothing connecting these girls as far as I can tell, but if you can get me an ID on the third victim I might be able to do something."

"The M.E. said that we're not even going to be able to get dental records off this one, so just look for anyone reported missing."

"On it bossman."

"Blake, Reid, how are you going with the geographic profile?"

He didn't want to say it. But he knew. Blake knew it as well.   
  
"I think we may have found the next victim."

Hotch took one final look at the crime scene. "Get everyone back to the building. We need to deliver the profile."

-o0O0o-

"We are looking for a white male between the ages of 25-40. He is severely mentally ill, probably has had little to no treatment for his illness whatsoever so you must approach him with caution..."

Spencer couldn't concentrate. He needed to be out there, protecting Jenna. He kept checking his phone every so often but Jenna hadn't called him back. Or texted him.

  
"We believe the UNSUB may have had previous treatment but has since denied it and is now on a rampage." JJ looked around the room.

"He is currently in the middle of a psychotic break so if you do see this man, no loud voices or sudden movements. He will attack you if you startle him." Rossi had got himself comfortable on the desk he was sitting on.   
  
Spencer started backing away from the group, the pieces falling into place. Garcia grabbed his arm as he passed her.

"Where are you going? You're in the middle of delivering the profile."

"I need to call Jenna. It's urgent."

"Uh, there's no need." Garcia was looking out of the window. "She's already here."

Spencer darted around the group of officers gathered in the bullpen.

"Jenna?"

"Spencer, please, I need your help."

"Jenn-"

"Jordan's missing."

There was a tense silence between the two before Spencer swore, grabbing Jenna's hand and pulling her through the bullpen and up into Hotch's office. He was not fast enough for her to miss the end of the profile. Slowly, the team gathered in Hotch's office.

"Spencer, what's going on?"

"I've got some news, and I don't think anyone's going to like it."

"Spence..." Out of the rest of the team, JJ looked the most apprehensive.

"I think I know who the UNSUB is."

"That's great!" Garcia paused. "That's, not great, is it?"

Jenna took a shaky step forward. "Thirteen years ago, my twin brother, Jordan, was admitted to Virginia Health Center with Severe Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder. I went to go visit him earlier - last night, really - and he was gone. I know he can be violent when he's having an episode so I'm really worried."

Derek's deep voice was the first to speak, following the tense silence. "Do I need to mention the uncanny resemblance the victims have to Jenna?"

"You think that Jordan might be after Jenna for putting him away all these years? Provided the locations theory was coincidental."

Jenna shook her head vigorously. "No. He is anything but a killer. He's told me multiple times that he is happy where he is because he understands his condition. I have no idea why he would escape." She looked at Spencer. "But I may know where he might be going. When I had arrived, Jordan had already been gone an hour and he doesn't like to drive so if he's going where I think he's going, he could already be there."

Spencer immediately started to calculate in his head. "It takes forty minutes and thirty-two seconds from here to the hospital."   
  
Hotch nodded. "He has an hour and fifty minute head start. Jenna? Where would he be going?"   
  
"Smithsonian National Zoological Park. It's a place we used to go as children. When he's like this he feels that the animals understand him more than humans do. He wanted to be a zookeeper when we were kids."   
  
Hotch nodded. "Morgan, Rossi Head over there now. Garcia, keep in contact with them in case you find something more. JJ? Look after Jenna. You too Reid. We can't do much until we have Jordan."   
  
Jenna turned her head to see Morgan walk out the door. "Hey, Derek?"

Derek stopped and turned on his heels. "Yeah, Mama?"   
  
Jenna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she felt Reid tense up. "Please don't hurt him. I know he can be violent but. I can't lose him more than I already have."   
  
With a nod, Morgan walked out of the office, catching up to Rossi.

Garcia placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you my lair. Come with us 187." Jenna stood up slowly and walked with JJ and Garcia. Spencer followed closely behind them.

"That's like 007," Jenna paused, "but not."

The others chuckled weakly at the poor attempt at a joke. She was trying her best.

"Okay let's see if there's anything out there on our dear Jordan that sister dearest can't tell us."

The moment Jordan's photo popped up on the screen, Garcia's eyebrow lifted. "I don't know whether to stroke his pretty face or run screaming in the opposite direction 'cause he's definitely got that serial killer vibe to him, but those eyes are so pretty."

"Garcia!" JJ's eyes widened pointed glancing between Jenna and Garcia

Jenna just shrugged her left shoulder half-heartedly, her lips twitching in a small smile. "No, it's okay, I know when he's off his meds he gets violent." Absentmindedly, she rubbed her arm and shuddered. Silently, Spencer slipped off his woolen cardigan and draped it over her shoulders and she smiled up in thanks.

Spinning her chair around, Garcia stared up at at Jenna with wide-childlike wonder. "What happened?"

"When we were 14, Jordan pushed me off the back deck. It was the first time he was ever violent towards me. Due to the pain I fell unconscious and when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. Jordan was beside me. I had broken my arm in two places and fractured three ribs. My ankle was twisted as well. Dad didn't think it was normal to push his twin sister off the deck, so after some testing he was diagnosed with his condition. The doctors put him on medication and he was fine for another year. That's when he was institutionalised. Once I started working in the hospital, I pulled some strings and had him transferred permanently where I could keep an eye on him." 

Jenna practically sunk into Spencer's cardigan. "I promised my parents that i'd take care of him. They're going to find out that he's done a runner and-" Her voice cracked slightly.

"We all want him back safe and sound Jenna." JJ nodded.

"Since 1980, the birth rate for twins has increased by seventy-six percent and in fact, on in every thirty babies born in 2009 was a twin. One of the contributing factors to the upsurge is that the age of mothers has trended up over the years, and a woman in her thirties is more likely to have twins than someone in her twenties. Although age isn't an independent risk factor for twins, it also tends to correlate with the increased of fertility treatments, which is likely to be the biggest contributor to the spike of twin births."

"Spencer. Is this really the time."

"No, JJ, please Spence, go on. It, uh, it gives me something to think about, calms me down."

"A recent study reported that environmental factors such as dietary habits and chemical exposures — also known as epigenetic effects — cause identical twins to grow dissimilar over time. For example, identical duos may start to look less alike over the years, they can have totally different personalities, and one may wind up with a disease like cancer while the other doesn't. Also, forty percent of twins invent their own languages. These languages are called autonomous languages. Researchers suspect that twin babies use each other as models in developing language when an adult model language is frequently absent. The 'language' consists of inverted words and onomatopoeic expressions. These autonomous languages are formed when two very close babies are learning how to speak a real language alongside one another and naturally often play and communicate with each other. While this is more common among twins, since they are more likely to be around each other and developing at the same rate, this phenomenon can also sporadically occur between two babies who are not twins. The made up 'languages' often disappear soon after childhood, once the children have learned a real-"

Spencer's rambling was cut off by the sound of tortured screaming.  

Jenna's heart wrenched in her chest. Without word or warning, she got up out of the chair and tore the door open. Her heavy footing turned into a sprint as she followed the screaming back into the main area of the BAU. Skidding to a halt, Jenna watched as Derek and David held Jordan by his arms. Knuckles white as they tried to carry the hysteric man.

Jordan had caught sight of his sister and fell silent for a few seconds. But the screaming started up again as Derek dragged Jordan out of the bullpen and into another room. 


	10. The Tale of Bright Eyes and Sweet Cheeks

Jenna felt a pair of arms around her waist and as she started to be dragged out, she started flailing.   
  
"No. No! No he needs me! Stop!" The glass doors closed on their own and Spencer turned her around, cradling her neck as he held her. Jenna put her arms around Spencer tightly, trying not to cry.

He gently shushed her. "It's okay Jenna. They know his condition. Morgan and Rossi won't hurt him."   
  
"But they don't know how to calm him down. He's never seen them before. He's scared Spencer." Jenna mumbled into his shoulder. He stroked her hair as they stood in the middle of the entry. Spencer was in awe of how good she was at keeping herself together. But he had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn't going to last long.

"Here's what they're going to do." Spencer whispered quietly, in an attempt to soothe her. "They're going to hold Jordan just to see what happens. Jordan doesn't fit all of the profile so there could be a chance that he isn't who we're looking for." He felt Jenna nod and he kissed the top of her head.

Jenna moved to look at him, still in his arms. "I don't think that they will be able to calm him down. I need to be in there."   
  
"But Jenna. He's viol-"  
  
"I know what he is Spencer." It was the first time that Jenna had ever snapped at him. And he was taken aback. Blinking a few times he watched her, understanding that she needed to let out this emotion.   
  
"All my life I've had people tell me what my brother is and isn't and 99% of the time they are all wrong. I know everything about Jordan. Yes, I know he can be violent. But did you see him?! He was calling my name! You don't have siblings Spencer so you don't understand."

It took a few seconds for her to realise what had just happened. She widened her eyes and took a step back. "I'm so sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to say any of that." She felt extremely guilty.   
  
"No. It's okay Jenna. You're right." He didn't sound the slightest bit sarcastic. "You have every right to feel this way though." He sighed and looked down. "I'll talk to Hotch and see what I can do. But you need to let me be in there with you in case something happens."   
  
Spencer drove a hard bargain. She wasn't sure if that would work but it was the only way to get to be with her brother. Nodding slowly, she ran a hand through her hair. "Okay."   
  
Spencer brought her into the bullpen and sat her in the chair at his desk. She held the ends of his cardigan sleeves and hugged herself. She watched spencer walk over to Hotch but felt a presence beside her. Looking to her left, she came face to face with Rossi.

"I've let the hospital know that Jordan is with us and he is safe. I have also told them that you are with us and explained the situation." He handed Jenna a piece of paper. "A message from Dr Ruth." He smiled at her and she opened up the note.

_Stay safe, call me when you're on your way with Jordan._

Reid had come back with Hotch. Jenna stood up and Hotch nodded. "You can go in and calm your brother down. But Reid has to be in the room with you. If Jordan becomes violent then you must step out and we call the hospital."   
  
Jenna didn't argue. She only nodded. "I understand, Agent Hotchner. Thank you." With that, Reid took her hand and started to walk upstairs to the conference room, where Jordan was pacing the floor, talking to himself quite angrily.

Jenna opened the door slowly and walked in. "Jordan?" Her voice was soft and careful. Jordan needed his medicine. She turned to Spencer. "My handbag is at your desk. Jordan's meds are there."   
  
"I'm not leaving you here."   
  
"Then get someone to get my handbag." She made sure that Spencer flagged down Morgan and within seconds her bag was in her hand. She took out the right amount of pills and advanced further into the conference room, standing in front of her twin, taking his forearms into her hands.   
  
"Hey Bright Eyes." She smiled a little, feeling the lump in her throat rise again. Jenna swallowed the lump and smiled more as jordan looked at her. He looked afraid. Unable to trust the new faces that could be watching her, he started speaking.   
  
"I just wanted to see the animals Jenna! But they wouldn't let me!" Jordan raised his voice still. Sighing, Jenna put her arms around him and he complied, leaning into her. Jordan started mumbling against her shoulder, things that only Jenna could understand. Spencer wasn't exactly fluent in Finnish but he understood some words.

Words that were enough to make Jenna start crying. It broke his heart to see her in such a state. The bright, happy woman, reduced to a worried, upset state made him look down out of respect. He listened to the twins as they both spoke in the foreign language.

Jenna let the tears fall down her cheeks. She had enough of crying but she couldn't stop. All those memories of her and Jordan were pulled into that one moment. It took her a few tries but after not fully breaking down the fifth time, she pulled away, relieved that Jordan was no longer yelling. "Let's take your medication and get some rest."

Defeated, Jordan let out a sigh. He wiped the tears away from Jenna's face and in a surprising turn, he kissed her hands.   
  
"Rakastan sinua, suloiset posket."

Jenna let a small smile "I love you too, Bright eyes."

-o0O0o-

It had been two and a half hours since Jenna had spoken to Jordan, and they were both asleep in Derek's office. They sat on the couch with Jenna's head on Jordan's shoulder.   
  
"Jenna had spoken to Jordan afterwards and he said that he didn't kill anyone. 'I would never kill anyone, I only wanted to go to the zoo because no one was listening to me in the Hospital.' Those were his exact words." Spencer twirled a pen around his fingers. "The murders started well before Jordan escaped the Hospital."   
  
"There's no way he would have killed those women. He may have Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder and he may be violent when he is off his medication, but he doesn't carry any traits of a killer." Alex agreed with Spencer.   
  
"Then we have to change the profile. We may be looking for someone completely different." Hotch looked visibly tired. But he looked up to see JJ's equally tired face as she got off the phone. "They just found another body. Same place as the second victim."   
  
"Then that settles it, Jordan isn't the UNSUB." Derek raised an eyebrow. "He can go back to the hospital with Jenna."   
  
"Jenna should stay here until the UNSUB is caught and I doubt that She would want to leave Jordan. She is a potential victim." Hotch looked at Derek. "We can't go home until this guy is caught. Reid, you stay here with Jenna and Jordan. Morgan come with me to look at the body. The rest of you try and find something about the UNSUB. We don't know when he could strike again. He's devolving and could start killing anyone at any given moment."

The team disbanded and Spencer turned his head to see Garcia walk in with coffees and a large blanket. "I hope you don't mind Hotch but i needed some air. I got a blanket for the sleeping angels and coffee for everyone else. Anderson is coming in with some food." She handed the blanket to Spencer as well as a cup of coffee.

"What are you standing there for Boy wonder? Go to your princess and keep her warm!" She gave Spencer a slight push. He walked out the glass doors again and into Derek's office where Jenna was just starting to wake up.   
  
She yawned and looked at spencer, she smiled groggily. "Hey you."   
  
"Hey. Garcia bought this blanket from her house for you and Jordan. They uh...they found another body, so Jordan is free to go. But Hotch said that you might want to stay here. You're a possible target."   
  
Jenna was only a little bit worried. If she wanted to be completely honest with Spencer, she just wanted to sleep. But now that she was awake she couldn't for a while. She got off the couch and helped Jordan to lie down. Once he was lying sideways, Spencer put the blanket over him.   
  
"You know I'm not going to give this back right?" Jenna smiled Spencer's way. "Your cardigan is probably one of the most comfiest things I've ever worn." Spencer whined in protest.   
  
"But that's my favourite!"   
  
"Alright, just let me wear it for a little while longer." She had it buttoned up but she wasn't going to admit that it smelled just like him and it had lulled her to sleep. He chuckled and nodded.

Jenna sat down in the recliner chair behind the desk and looked at the clock. It read ' _12:12am.'_ She sighed. "I feel so sorry for you guys. You probably have not had any sleep at all since you got off the plane, what, two days ago now."

Spencer shrugged. "It's not uncommon for things like this to happen at the BAU. Extremely rare, but definitely not unheard of. I can safely assume that you'd have similar situations at the hospital?"

Jenna nodded. "Sometimes. Although I like to sneak into an empty room and take a power nap on the bed or at least until Ruth calls my work phone asking where I am." They both laughed quietly.

But the commotion outside spiked their interest. Jenna and Spencer walked out of the office, closing the door, to see officers dragging in a man who was yelling just as much as Jordan did. But it wasn't frantic and scared. This man was laughing maniacally, loudly confessing that he would kill everyone in the room. Jenna shuddered and mumbled under her breath.   
  
"Creep."   
  
"Yeah..." Spencer nodded her way.

Jenna hugged her arms. "Oh my god, you know what would be good right now? A big burger with so much cheese and bacon. And a beer. Holy shit that would be so great."   
  
Spencer laughed at her comments. She had started laughing too.   
  
"Garcia handled that for everyone. Including you and Jordan. I'm not sure if it's exactly what you're describing but it is a burger."

"I'll take it. I'm just so hungry." They both walked into the bullpen area and Jenna started to open the paper bags. The smell of the food making her mouth water. She sat on Spencer's desk and started to eat.

The two were silent while they ate. There wasn't much that needed to be said. They had witnessed each other at their most vulnerable. Jenna had taken her shoes off and her legs were placed over Spencer's lap. He didn't mind. Any kind of contact with Jenna was enough to make him smile.

"After all this is done, can i take you and Jordan back to the hospital? I can take you to your apartment if you'd like?" It was the first words he had spoken to her since they started eating. Jenna nodded.   
  
"Of course you can." She wiped some ketchup from her cheek. "I know this might be a bit much but could you-maybe...stay with me at my apartment? I'd feel safer with you there."   
  
Spencer blinked as he felt his cheeks start to get hot. He had no idea how to answer that. "Uh...y-I mean-"  
  
"He'd love to." Wide eyed, the genius turned around to see Derek with his arms folded and smirking. "In fact, I was just coming here to suggest for someone to stay with you over night just for your own safety. I know we have the UNSUB but it's only just to make sure."  
  
Spencer was screaming inside. He had this. 'Damn you Morgan.' He thought to himself. But turning back to Jenna, he nodded. Resulting in a smile from her.

-o0O0o-

The door opened to Jenna's apartment and the both of them walked in. "You'll have to excuse the mess Spence. I haven't cleaned up the house in a while. I'm in the middle of a little, uh, updating." The lights flickered on and Spencer looked around.

The apartment resembled Jenna in so many ways. Along the entrance hall, where there should have been photos of family along the wall, she had pages of her father's book, certain lines highlighted, then frame. Scattered amongst them were small polaroids of her family and her friends from the hospital. At the centre of the display, was a small, delicate photo of a woman holding two small newborns. The frame of the photo was ornately carved with delicate filigree. Jenna's mother. He turned his attention to the living room. Where a TV traditionally should have been placed, there was an upright piano covered in a paint-splattered sheet, complete with more photo frames and scented candles. The walls were, for the most part, just the basic white undercoat. The far wall was floor-to-ceiling glass sliding doors, leading out to a long, shallow deck, spanning the length of the living room.

Opposite the glass doors, directly next to the entrance hall was the small kitchen. The entire house had gorgeous dark wooden floorboards, and above, were exposed wooden beams, giving the illusion of a rustic home in the middle of the woods, as opposed to an apartment in the middle of the city. The skirting was hidden by a row of succulents, planted around the edge of the room, giving the illusion that the floor was floating, unattached to the walls.

"Make yourself at home, I might have some old clothes of Jordans that you can use."  
  
Jenna's words snapped Spencer out of his marvelling. He shook his head. "No need, I still have my go bag from when we flew in."

Jenna shoved her hands into her pockets. "Alright, well the bathroom is just down the hall to your right. Take a shower if you'd like." With a smile, Spencer took his bag and found his way to the shower. He eventually passed a bookshelf and only smiled more when he saw that there was a little area dedicated to all the books that he had given to her as presents.

Jenna made herself a cup of tea and sat on the large couch. Sighing, she sipped the warm, sweet liquid into her mouth. Today had been emotionally draining but at least Jordan was back at the hospital safe and sound. She took out her phone and saw that there were twenty missed calls from both her parents along with texts.

But the time that displayed was the only thing that she cared about. It was 3:01am. Dropping her phone onto the couch, she drank more of the tea. She was quiet. The only sounds that she could hear were the shower running and the sound of Quinn at the bathroom door. She was obviously curious about the new guest in the apartment.

Jenna had quickly changed into her own pyjamas and slipped the cardigan over her again. By that time, Spencer was out and dressed ready for bed. She handed him a mug of coffee.

"I'm afraid that there aren't any spare beds other than the couch but it's super uncomfortable to sleep on. I can get another blanket and we can just share my bed if you'd like?"   
  
Spencer absentmindedly licked his lips and nodded. "I mean, yeah if that's going to be convenient. You know-"   
  
"Wait!" Jenna quickly got comfortable on the couch and nodded for him to continue.

Spencer did that thing with his hands, placing them out in front of him as if he was playing the piano.

"Troxel suggests that sleeping with a partner may promote feelings of safety and security leading to lower levels of the stress hormone cortisol, lower levels in cytokines that can cause inflammation, and higher levels of the so-called love hormone, oxytocin, which has been shown to ease anxiety and is produced in the same part of the brain responsible for the sleep-wake cycle."

Jenna nodded. "Mhm. And that is why I like you Spencer Reid." She set her cup on the table before Quinn jumped up onto her shoulders. She took her off and cuddled her.   
  
"Spencer, meet my most favouritest girl in my life. This is Quinn."   
  
Spencer smiled and walked forward, petting the cat between her ears. Jenna yawned. "I think I am ready for bed." She stood up and stretched a little. Spencer couldn't help himself but to take a quick glance at her midriff, taking note of the tattoo on her hip. It was of the constellation of Orion, overlaying watercoloured swirls of blue and purple, imitating the nebula from which the constellation lies within.

Jenna stood up straight and started to turn off all the lights. Spencer followed her into the bedroom, which was slightly more messy than the rest of the house. "Actually Jenna, I don't think I want the extra blanket."

It was a very bold thing for Spencer to say. But it didn't matter in his head. He wanted to be as close to Jenna as he could. He never had that with Maeve, only in his dreams. Shrugging, Jenna pulled back the blankets. They sat on the bed at the same time and Jenna was the first to get comfortable.

Once the blankets were pulled over the both of them, Jenna looked at Spencer. "Um, would it be okay if I," She paused. "It's just that," She trailed off. He frowned a little in confusion. Gingerly, Jenna lifted Spencer's arm from his wrist, using two fingers. Finally catching on to what she was doing, Spencer happily complied and shuffled over in the bed, putting both his arms around Jenna.

Jenna sunk into him. This was so much better than the cardigan. She smiled to herself as she felt herself relax more. Her eyelids closed and felt too heavy to open them up again.

Jenna was asleep within minutes, Spencer, falling asleep shortly after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakastan sinua, suloiset posket- I love you, sweet cheeks


	11. Breakfast at Sweethearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the Cold Chisel song of the same name, I highly recommend listening to it.

Birds.

Cars.

Purring.

That's what Spencer could hear as he started to wake. The only thing that was wrong with this picture was that he didn't have a cat. Slowly, his eyes began to open, jumping a little as he saw Quinn perched on his chest. Quinn had been keeping her face close to his for some time as a means of protection. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, still confused as to where he was. His mind was still hazy from sleep.

"Quinn?" The purring only became louder. That's when it hit him. Literally. He was in Jenna's apartment and Quinn had bopped him on his nose. It was all coming back to him now. Spencer gently placed Quinn on the bed and just as he got up to leave the bedroom, Jenna had walked in, holding a tray of food, coffee, and juice. 

Bacon & chives omelette with toast on the side, no toppings." Jenna exclaimed happily. She looked like she had one of the best sleeps in a long time. Jenna got back into bed after she handed Spencer the tray. Pulling the blankets back over her, she took her own plate and started eating.

"Do you know that egg yolks are one of the few foods that are a naturally good source of Vitamin D, and if an egg is accidentally dropped on the floor, sprinkle it heavily with salt for easy clean up. Generally, yolk colour depends on the diet of the hen and eggs age more in one day at room temperature than in one week in the refrigerator. Also, a large egg contains only 70 calories and 5 grams of fat and egg protein has just the right mix of essential amino acids needed by humans to build tissues. It is second only to mother's milk for human nutrition. An average hen lays 300 to 325 eggs a year and to produce one egg, it takes a hen between 24-26 hours. As a hen grows older she produces larger eggs." He turned his head to face a laughing Jenna.

"Spencer I pretty much know these facts. I was in culinary school before med school"

"Oh, well the fastest omelette maker in the world made 427 two-egg omelettes in 30 minutes. American Egg Board's Howard Helmer, is the Omelette King; he holds three Guinness World Records for omelette making."

"Your brain doesn't turn off doesn't it?" It wasn't a mean comment, Jenna was fascinated with Spencer's mind. He licked his lips before taking another mouthful of his breakfast.

"Actually the human brain never turns off. Even when you're sleeping it's working to repair your body and replay and distort memories that turn out to be your dreams. But did you know that the brain rests more watching mindless tv than sleeping?"  
  
"And there is another good reason why there is no TV's in my house. If I want to watch something I'll watch it on my computer or phone" Jenna stated matter-of-factly

"Oh." The conversation ended and they lay in bed eating their breakfast. The silence was a little awkward as they were both too scared to mention anything about the past 24 hours.

"So..." Spencer finally started. "Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder.."

"Yeah, it's genetic which is kinda terrifying for me but the last time I got tested for it, the doctor said that if I wasn't showing any signs now, then I wouldn't in the future. There's a chance that it can skip generations though. My dad didn't have it but his father did, Jordan has it, but it doesn't mean that I'm not a carrier."

"That's, uh, that's kind of like me and my mom." He grew hesitant, pausing briefly before he cleared his throat. "She has," he paused again, "she's a paranoid schizophrenic. On my eighteenth birthday I had her admitted to Bennington Sanitarium in Las Vegas, where I grew up. It was hard. For years, I lived with the fear that I would have a schizophrenic break, and then I'd become the UNSUB that my team is always chasing."  
  
"And that's when the headaches started?"  
  
"Yeah.."

Jenna knew the signs of a person with schizophrenia. There were more patients in the mental ward that shared the genetic disease.  
  
"I'm an only child. If it skipped a generation like you suggested then I'd be a carrier for the disease. After all the stress that I've put on myself, knowing this, I don't think I could subject any child to that."

Jenna went quiet, lying back down against her pillow.

"Is that something that you want?"

Spencer's mouth twitched into a small smile as he set aside the breakfast tray and lay back down next to Jenna, this time on his side facing her. Slowly reaching over, he started to lightly run the tips of his fingers up and down the inside of Jenna's arm that was between them.

"Kids?"

If the room hadn't been so quiet, Jenna would have thought she was hearing things he was so quiet. She hummed in agreement.

"I love kids, I really do, there's this innocence about them that is truly precious."

Jenna turned her head to meet his eyes. "I feel like there's a 'but' somewhere in there."

Spencer's eyes shut, wrapping his arm around Jenna's waist he drew her closer to his chest and buried his face in the hair that was splayed over her shoulder.

"But the world is such a cruel place, my day job is catching kidnappers, child molesters, rapists, serial killers, and there are between twenty-five and fifty serial killers operating throughout the U.S. at any given time. In 2012, there were 747,408 registered sex offenders. Add on top of that the likelihood of them having a schizophrenic break just because of my genes, that is not something I'd wish on anyone, especially not an innocent child."

Jenna shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek. "But there's a chance that it couldn't happen. Illnesses like these are genetic but that doesn't mean that it will be passed on to every generation. It could skip more than one. You shouldn't be that hard on yourself Spence..."

"Jenna, if you had the choice, knowing what Jordan goes through on a daily basis, would you willingly bring someone into this world, knowing that the likelihood of them spending their entire life going from medication to medication, never truly living life because they're locked away from the world for their own safety is 5%, 4% above that of the general population. In 2002, the overall cost of schizophrenia was $62.7 billion, which is about $19,593.75 per person annually, only $85.25 less than the average female income."

Jenna blinked and pulled herself away from him. "Well," She thought for a few moments. "It wouldn't exactly be ideal but if that did happen I would be willing to do what I possibly can to make sure that my child would have as much a normal life as he or she could. I mean, you seem to manage well with you mom, I manage with Jordan." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Today, there are 73 million children under the age of 18, 21 million of those are under the age of five. From that number, 800,000 children are reported missing each year, that's more than 200,000 a day, more than 3 million children are victims of sexual abuse, and every day there are 428,000 children in foster care. That means that at least, 5.79% of children under the age of 18, do not have a happy childhood, that's not the sort of odds I want to bring a child into."

"And like you said, the likelihood of our child having a schizophrenic break is only 5%, I think they're odds I can work with." Jenna finally snapped, leaping from the bed. "If you don't want to have kids, just say you don't want to have kids! Stop making excuses."

Spencer froze.

Jenna didn't notice. "What? Has the great Dr Spencer Reid finally run out of facts to say?"

"'Our child.'"

This time, it was Jenna's turn to freeze at Spencer's words.

Slowly, Spencer rose from the bed, walking around it to stand in front of Jenna.

"You said, 'our child.'"

"I-I-I-"

Spencer's jaw clenched. "You want kids. I can't give you that, if it's that much of a deal breaker for you, maybe it would just be best if I left now and saved us all the heartbreak." Whipping around, he collected his bag, and still in his clothes from last night, he left, pausing at the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you Dr Michaels." And with that, he left, leaving behind a stunned Jenna.

-o0O0o-

Spencer stared into the quarter empty glass. He hadn't said much since he had arrived with Rossi. But for some reason, that was the only person he went to. The only person that he could trust in this situation. Spencer had just explained the fight to hm for what felt like the millionth time. But in reality it was only the third.   
  
"Sounds to me like you're just at a misunderstanding. Jenna's emotions are still running high from the whole Jordan fiasco and yours would be as well. Everyone could see how worried you were about the both of them." Rossi sipped his drink.   
  
"I just don't understand why she snapped this morning. She was just fighting my case." He stared at his workmate and picked up the glass.   
  
"Well I can tell you this kid, you didn't mean what you said before you left. Jenna is a smart girl and she will realize that. And I'm talking from personal experience. You will know if you don't want to be with Jenna anymore. Hopefully, you will never have that knowingness ever."   
  
At that point, Spencer really didn't know what to say. He leant forward in his chair and sighed. Anything that Spencer was about to say was disregarded by the buzzing of both their phones. "So much for a night off."

Looking up at their waitress and a good friend of Rossi's, David smiled reluctantly. "You better bring us the bill."

The waitress, Helen, didn't hesitate. "Okay, that'll be 10 bucks"

Rossi was almost offended at the price. "No, you can charge us for the drinks we didn't have."

Gesturing at the sign written in chalk on the bar, Helen explained, "Everything's marked down until it's all gone."

"Oh, you can't close, this place is history." Rossi mourned

"Unfortunately, Dave, history doesn't pay the bills."

"Marines used to be big business."

Helen nodded. "Still are. That's why 3 new bars opened up across the street. What's that thing they say about competition?"

"It breeds success?" Spencer piped up hopefully.

He was quickly shut down. "It sucks."

"Well keep the change."

"Thank you, Dave."

-o0O0o-

Jenna walked into work quickly. It had been four days since she had spoken to Spencer. Only this time, she had ignored his calls. She was too angry at him and too busy at work.

She walked past the nurses station and into her own office, sighing and rolling her eyes as she saw Rick sitting on her chair.   
  
"Move. Not in the mood today."   
  
"Aw, come on Jenny. Loosen up." He was far too comfortable and too much in a playful mood.   
  
"Rick. Do I look like I want to mess around today? I have a shitload of work to do and you're not helping. So get off my chair and get out of my office.   
  
The doctor stood up. "What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?"   
  
Jenna clenched her jaw and fists.   
  
"So it is." He smiled, dragging out the vowels gleefully. "Issues with the hubby already. I told you Jenna, he's not good for you. This pencil pushing nerd doesn't know you're way too good for him. If he keeps making you feel like this then you gotta dump the idiot and find a real man like mys-"  
  
Jenna slammed her files down onto the desk. She was livid. "Listen here you narcissistic shitbug. What happens between me and my boyfriend is NONE of your business! I will never like you. Nor will I ever be interested in you, let alone willing to be with you so stop trying and move the fuck on! Now get the fuck out of my office Dr Kaluman!"

Rick wasted no time after Jenna's outburst. He stood up and quickly left the office, shutting the door on the way out. She sank into her chair and ran her hands through her hair. She needed Spencer but she wasn't going to call him. Erica and Ruth both knocked on the door softly and walked in. They sat on the chairs opposite her desk and waited quietly. 

When Jenna finally opened her eyes she looked at her friends. "He really is an asshole. I don't know why you hired him." 

"He may be an asshole Jenna but he is a good doctor. That's not the problem though. Spill the beans chickadee." 

Jenna started to explain what happened. From before they fell asleep to the fight after they woke up, and finally, the commotion with Rick.   

-o0O0o-

After a long day at work, Jenna knew she wanted nothing more than to relax in her bath with her favourite tea-tree and lavender oil infused bath salts, so when the doorbell started ringing, almost immediately after she had sat down in the tub, she was already in a bad mood. Initially, she just intended on ignoring it, but five minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Growling and mumbling in frustration, she tied up her soaking wet hair with a loose hair tie and stomped to the front door in nothing but her towel, dripping water over her wooden floorboards as she went.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Spencer, in seeing Jenna dripping wet and wrapped in a fluffy towel, her cheeks almost matching the shade of the red towel that she grasped at her chest, or Jenna, shocked silent at seeing Spencer in a baby-blue button down shirt, rolled up to the elbows and the top couple of buttons left undone, and tucked into his gray dress pants with a matching gray vest, holding the stem of a small bunch of delicate white flowers in-between his long fingers.

Just as Spencer opened his mouth, Jenna threw up her hand. "Hold that thought." And she spun away, disappearing into her bedroom, leaving the door wide open. As she retreated, Spencer blushed, noticing another tattoo on the back of her thigh. This one was different to the one on her hip, it was a simple black line drawing of a hand. Attached to each finger of the hand was a string, and hanging from the strings were the planets. The solar system as puppets; it was beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Spencer hesitantly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. At the sound of the door, Quinn skulked around the corner from the kitchen, into the front hallway, wrapping herself around Spencer's leg, purring in greeting.

As Jenna emerged from her room, she silently walked into her living dining area and gestured for Spencer to follow.

"How do you like your coffee?"

Jenna's candidness made Spencer nervous. "White, three sugars please." She got to work, making him a coffee as well as making herself a tea. It was silent between the two. Just like it was at the restaurant. But different. There was a thickness in the air, like they had picked up from their fight a few days beforehand.

It wasn't long before Jenna handed Spencer his coffee. She sat opposite him with her tea and some cake that she had made the day before. It felt like a long time before spencer set down his cup and started talking.

"I've realised I was being a bit irrational and I'm sorry." He handed Jenna the flowers she had seen him holding when he was at the door.

"This flower is called the Star of Bethlehem. It's said to stand for reconciliation, making it the ideal way to say 'I'm sorry.' It's pure white hue also makes it reflective of a return to innocence, representing your desire to earn a redo and have a chance to right your wrong. I was hoping that we could start over again?" It sounded like more of a question.

Jenna couldn't stop looking at the flowers. It was such a thoughtful thing for him to do. But starting over again? Jenna couldn't handle all that.

"No."

He sat up straighter, confusion ridden all over his face. Hotch said that this would work, why didn't it?

"What I mean is, if every time we start over, we're wiping the slate clean, so we'll have nothing to build on. The saying 'you learn from your mistakes' I feel it'd suit us better if we learned from these times and moved on, not start over or forget about them."

Spencer finally made an 'o' shape with his mouth. He understood now.

"Fair enough. The case that we were just on...it made me think. I wouldn't be opposed to having kids, just not  _right now._ We've been together for only, like a month." He looked down at the coffee mug.   
  
"It doesn't stop my fear of genetic diseases, but I think I could live with it, with you."

Jenna's heart fluttered at his words. It was true. They hadn't been together that long and to step into a fight like that wasn't the most ideal thing to do so early in their relationship.

"I've thought about it as well. Like you said there are over 400,000-"

"428,000." He couldn't help but to interject.

"428,000 kids in foster care every day, why not make it 427,999? Not now, just, somewhere down the line. I guess my biggest fear regarding kids is the probability of having to give up my career, or yours."

He frowned again, He loved his job and there was no doubt that Jenna loved hers. "JJ and Will make it work. You wouldn't have to give up anything, we'd make it work."

Jenna stood from where she was seated and took both of Spencer's hands, situating herself in between his legs. "How about this: some time down the line when this thing between us is more established, solid, whatever, we won't actively try for kids, but if it happens, then it happens."

Spencer rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles, a smile on his face as he looked up at the woman of her dreams. "I like the sound of that."

Taking his face into her hands, Jenna leant forward and kissed his forehead lightly, smoothing his hair down in the process.

"By the way the team is doing this last hurrah for Rossi's favourite bar, You should join us!"

Jenna huffs out a little sigh. She wanted to stay in for the night but now that her and Spencer had patched things up; she wanted to spend time with him. Even if that meant going out and drinking with his friends. 


	12. Better, Not Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is a play on the Buddhist quote, "Let the past make you better, not bitter."

 

"Jenna can you peel these potatoes?" Tony had called out from the kitchen. Jenna groaned loudly in protest and slid off the couch, taking Jordan with her.   
  
"Don't think that you're getting away with this either Bright Eyes." Jordan couldn't stop laughing as he helped her up. They both walked into the kitchen and Jenna stopped.   
  
"At least Spencer is willing to help."

"Yes, and as much as I appreciate the thought and effort, I wish he would stop." Tony then turned to the person in question. "How can you not peel a potato. It's peeling a potato. How are you allowed to carry a gun if you can't peel a potato."

Trying to contain her giggles, Jenna bit her bottom lip as she gently took the potato peeler and what appeared to use to be a potato delicately from Spencer's hands. As she did so, she whispered to him, "Go get the wine from the cellar; it's the Querce Bettina Brunello Di Montalcino. 2010. It's John's favourite."

Jenna smirked Spencer's way as he disappeared out of the kitchen and handed Jordan his apron. They begun to tag team on the potatoes. Jordan halved them after Jenna peeled.

It didn't take long for the five of them to prepare and cook dinner. And once everything was ready, Jenna headed upstairs to get ready. Jenna, Jordan and Spencer all were staying at Tony and John's house for the night. And Tony was just excited that both his children were able to be with him.

Spencer had observed Jenna's room. It had stayed the same way since she was 18. He sat on the bed and looked around at all the band posters on the walls and the dancing trophies she had collected over her childhood. It reminded him of a bedroom that a teenage Emily Prentiss would have, without the purple walls.

He turned his attention to the en suite door swinging open. Jenna walked out of her bathroom in a simple black dress with sheer black tights. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and she held her hair dryer and straightener in her hands.   
  
"If you want to take a shower, go ahead and do that now, I can finish getting ready in here." She narrowed her eyes at Spencer, who had his mouth slightly open. Chuckling, she closed his mouth with her hand. "Go get ready Spence." She pecked his cheek and set up her hair and makeup at the vanity desk near the window. The white paint on the desk beautifully complimented the purple feature wall.

It didn't take long for Spencer to get himself clean and dressed for the dinner and by the time he walked back into the room, Jenna was still sitting at the desk, but this time, Jordan was in the room lying across the bed on his back, his head hanging off the side and his feet crossed up the wall. Both of them didn't hear Spencer walk back in because they were talking among themselves.

Jenna had just put the finishing touches on her hair, making sure it was straight before turning around in the chair. She smiled widely when she saw Spencer. Standing up, she walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest.   
  
"Your tie is crooked."  
  
"It always is?" He let Jenna start to fix the tie. Once she was satisfied with it, she stood back. "Let's not keep them waiting. I am so hungry it hurts." Jenna smiled as she flounced out of the bedroom door after Jordan.

-o0O0o-

Laughter surrounded the table as John was telling a story. There was enough food to feed all of them for the next week. Jenna was convinced that she was going home with containers full of food. After the laughter died down. Spencer spoke.

"It's not exactly clear if turkey was served at the First Thanksgiving, though Colonists and Native Americans did eat wild turkey, according to the Plimoth Plantation, an experiential learning center in Plymouth, Massachusetts. An account of the First Thanksgiving from Edward Winslow mentions hunters who brought plenty of fowl, which probably included ducks, geese, swan, and perhaps turkeys, along with venison, lobster, mussels, and grapes. Items from our typical Thanksgiving dinner, such as cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, and pumpkin pie, were absent from the first table. Sugar was expensive at the time, and the Pilgrims likely had none. Potatoes, which originated in South America, also had not yet made their way into the North American diet."

There were four different reactions after he had finished speaking. Tony's eyebrows were raised in shock, John was visibly impressed. Confused, Jordan was staring at Jenna who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Well, that takes Trivial Pursuit off the games list then." Jenna turned her head around to face Tony.  
  
"Dad!" She whispered harshly. "Uncalled for?"   
  
"Relax Sweetheart, it was only a joke." John placed his hand over hers and smiled.   
  
"It's alright Jenna. Really." Spencer reassured her. "It's not the first game I've ever been banned from."

Tony's eyebrows raised with his curiousity. "Oh?"

"I've been banned from casinos in Las Vegas, Laughlin, and Pahrump for my card counting ability."

The three men at the table were shocked.

"Card. Counting." Jordan parroted slowly.

"Vegas native." Spencer nodded in reply, as if that explained everything.

As the night progressed, they all introduced Spencer to their own Thanksgiving traditions. They ate dessert and played a multitude of board games. The Game of Life, Scrabble and after much comical debate, Trivial Pursuit. What truly shocked everyone was when Jordan won the game.

Night time had soon come and sticking to their routine, Jenna and Jordan were seated on the roof.   
  
"You love him don't you?" That question made Jenna look at her brother.   
  
"The funny thing is, I don't know how to tell. I know that we've only known each other for what, two months? And I don't even know what we are. God, I feel so cliche for even saying this, but like, am I his girlfriend? Is that even a term he likes to use? Is it too childish for him? Am I too childish for him? And I don't want to ask anyone about it because, it will make this whole thing feel too real." Jordan nodded and drank his iced tea while Jenna took a mouthful of her wine; finishing the glass and pouring another one for herself.

"I personally would talk to Dad about it. I'm honestly the last person to be talking about relationships or whatever you two have going on. Fuckbuddy?" Jordan tacked the last question on jokingly, as he nudged his sister in the ribs. The twins broke out into a fit of giggles. "But honestly though Jen, anyone can tell that he is head over heels for you." Jordan smiled. Soon after that, they both headed back inside. Jordan took his medication and sat on the couch to watch some movies and Jenna wandered down the hallways quietly, deciding to put off talking to her parents until she was absolutely sure herself. It was too soon, for anything.  
  
She opened the door to her room and smiled as Spencer was seated in the middle of her old bed, reading quickly through some of her old books. Jenna went into her ensuite and changed out of her dress into her pyjamas. Walking out, Spencer lifted his head.   
  
"Thank you for coming Spence." Jenna jumped onto the bed behind him and snaked her arms around Spencer's neck. He smiled wider.   
  
"Thank you for asking me to come. I really enjoyed myself." He closed the book and held Jenna's hands over his chest. Letting go, Jenna moved around and lay her head on his lap as he shifted back against the wall. He played with her hair.   
  
She watched Spencer for a little bit. "Did you call your mom?" He nodded.   
  
"Yeah, when you were on the roof with Jordan. I told her that I met someone a few months ago and she seemed really happy. Told me to spend as much time with you as I could. She chewed me out a little for not mentioning you sooner in my letters, but she let is slide."

Jenna let out a small chuckle. "But after tomorrow, it's back home to our crazy worlds."

Lifting her arm, it waved slightly in the air before her finger poked Spencer in the nose. "You know what else is crazy?"

Spencer chuckled, Jenna was clearly a combination of tipsy and exhaustion, causing her to act out a little more than usual. "No, what?"

"Oxford University is older than the Aztec Empire."

Spencer's smile widened, remembering one of the questions in the game they played earlier. Gently, he lifted Jenna's head, supporting it as he shifted down to lay beside her. "That is crazy. Did you know that on Jupiter and Saturn, it rains diamonds?"

Jenna slapped her hand to his cheek. "You're so smart," she slurred. "You're a genius."

Spencer chuckled as Jenna drifted off to sleep, her arm falling across her chest as he gently lifted her off his lap and tucked her in before moving to the spare bedroom down the hall, ready to fall asleep himself.

-o0O0o-

The emergency doors opened and Jenna was walking swiftly beside the bed. "We have a woman, twenty-eight, suffered injuries after an equipment malfunction on set of a film shooting. Possible broken ribs and fractured collarbone, Erica, call Spencer, I can't make dinner tonight." Erica ran off to the nurses station as Jenna helped the ambulance drivers put the blonde woman onto a bed.

"Miss Archer, can you hear me? My name is Dr Michaels. Do you know what happened?" Jenna frowned as the woman on the bed didn't give much of a response. "Where's Ruth? I think she has a mild concussion. Miss Archer?"Jenna trailed off, looking over the file again. "Lila?"

Shaking her head out of the thoughts, Jenna closed the file and started to examine the actress. Lila was responding enough for her to recognise the name.

"Dr Michaels? I...I think I know your name."

"It's not hard, my father is technically famous. Might have catered for one of your sets. Just stay still okay? You've had a nasty fall." Ruth had come just in time to help Jenna wih the actress.

"Well she doesn't need surgery which is good. Doesn't look like there is any internal bleeding. She will probably want mild painkillers for the concussion and we need to keep her overnight at least, maybe more than that. You're going to be okay Ms Archer. Is there anyone we can call for you? Your manager or someone like that?"

Lila frowned, trying to think. "My phone, my manager's number is in there." She moved her good arm into her pocket and unlocked it, handing Jenna the phone. "His name is Alex in the contacts list." With a nod, Jenna walked out of the emergency room and started searching for the managers number. But her eyebrows knitted together when she saw an all too familiar number in her recent calls.

Spencer's mobile number.

'It could be a different number' Jenna thought to herself. But she looked over the set of numbers again. They were the same numbers that she had in her phone. But she had to disregard that for now. She eventually found the Manager's mobile number and dialled it.

He picked up in a few rings. "Lila? I just heard what happened and I am on my way now."

"Actually Mr Edenson, this is Dr Michaels from the Virginia Hospital Center. Miss Archer let me contact you through her phone. How far away are you from the hospital sir?"

"I'm just pulling into the parking lot now." Jenna could hear Alex's worried tone.

"Alright well I will let you find a park. Miss Archer is in emergency and has been taken care of, there's nothing too serious or life-threatening for you to worry about. Just ask for me when you get to the desk." Jenna and Alex both hung up and she made her way back to Lila's bed, handing her the phone.

"I know how I remember that name now. Spencer has spoken about you." Lila smiled a little. Frowning, Jenna decided to play a little game.

"Spencer who? I don't know who you're talking about."

"Dr Spencer Reid? From the FBI? Kinda nerdy but hot at the same time?"

Jealousy struck Jenna like a bolt of lightning. She tensed up. And just when her plan was working, Erica came to Jenna's side.

"Spencer said he was on his way with dinner anyway. So he told you not to worry." Jenna smiled sweetly at Erica.

"Thank you Erica. Can you go get some bandages for Dr Ruth and myself please?" Erica walked off happily, unaware of what was happening.

Lila looked at Jenna. "You didn't have to lie..."

"Well, Spencer has never mentioned you before." She responded shortly. Instantly, Lila began to feel guilty. She had been given some local anesthetic so she didn't feel Ruth stitching up a deep cut on her shoulder.

"Oh no..." Lila started. "You think that we're...together?"

Jenna couldn't lie. "Maybe." That caused Ruth to look up from her stitching.

The girl looked at Jenna. "He didn't tell you anything about me?"

"No. What, did you two have some sort of thing?" Jenna folded her arms.

"Kind of. He was protecting me on this one case. We kissed. That was it." In her mind, Jenna was commending Spencer for kissing such a pretty girl like Lila. But she was confused as to why Spencer never told her.

"He isn't cheating on you if that's what you're thinking, that was what, eight? Nine, years ago. He definitely isn't that kind of guy. From what he told me, he really has his heart set out for you. He told me everything about you." Lila smiled again, causing Jenna to loosen up and smile slightly. "After everything that happened, we decided it'd be best just to stay friends, and, to be completely honest, he's my closest friend. It's hard to find someone in my industry who is completely open and honest about their intentions, you know?"

But their little moment was interrupted by one of the new interns walking towards Jenna. "Dr Michaels? There's two people at the desk for you."

Sighing, Jenna nodded. "I will be there soon Sam. Thank you." She walked over to a sink and started to wash her hands. She greeted Spencer and Lila's manager at the nurses station.

"Mr Edenson, I'm Dr Michaels, we spoke over the phone. Miss Archer is going to be okay. We just need to keep her overnight then at least until she is alright to be on her feet. Dr Ruth is in there with her. She can give you the details of her injuries." She watched the manager walk into the emergency room before turning to Spencer, who lifted up some paper bags.

"I brought dinner?"

"Let's go into the office." Jenna took his arm and lead him into her office. Spencer sat down and started to take out the food.

"So. You didn't think to tell me about a certain actress you smooched a few years ago?" That question made Spencer stop and look up at her.

"How did you find out?"

"The girl herself. That was her manager that I was speaking to. Lila had an accident on set."

Spencer handed her a burger and some fries. "Well I tried to call you yesterday but you were busy at work. I don't have feelings for her and she's a pretty good friend. We caught up yesterday for some lunch because she was filming on location here for a few weeks. Please don't be mad at me." He gave Jenna these adorable puppy eyes that made her melt on the spot

Jenna nodded and started to eat. "I'm not mad at you Spence. I just can't help but to be jealous because," She stopped. "It's Lila freaking Archer!"

A knock on the door caused both of them to whip their heads around. "Jennifer? You in there?"

"Fuck. It's Rick." she whispered. Placing her index finger to her lips, they both hid under the desk and took the food with them. The door opened and Rick looked around the office.

"Jennifer are you in here?" His voice echoed around. Jenna and Spencer stayed quiet as a mouse. Shrugging his shoulders, Rick closed the door. "She must be on her break Ruth."

Jenna exhaled a sigh. "Thought he'd never leave." She started to get up but Spencer held her wrist.

"Someone else could come looking for you and you need to have a break." He fed her a chip. Jenna happily ate the chip, giggling softly.

"Can I officially introduce you to Lila after dinner." He took a bite out of his own food. Jenna nodded after some thought.

"Sure you can. Only if you stay at mine again tonight?" Spencer agreed to her terms and they finished their dinner under the desk.

They both stood up and threw their rubbish in the bin before Jenna opened the door. She walked out with Spencer and looked over at Ruth, who had a warm smile on her face.

"How is Lila doing?"

"She's doing great! Her manager had to duck out for a little bit so I was going to head in there to check on her."

Jenna shook her head. "No you stay here and rest Ruth. Spencer and I will go in." Ruth nodded and motioned for them to walk in.

Lila was sitting up, checking her phone when she heard the curtain being drawn back. She looked up to see Spencer and Jenna standing there.

"Spencer! What, hi!" He smiled back at her.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet officially. Lila, this is my girlfriend Jenna."

Jenna's heart skipped a beat. 'Girlfriend.' It sounded so right. She smiled widely and stuck out her hand. Lila shook it with the same, friendly smile.

"It's nice to officially meet you Jenna. I've heard so much about you I feel as if I already know you."

Jenna's gaze shifted back to Spencer before smiling at the blonde on the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

As she trailed off, Lila jumped in. "No, no, no, there's no need to apologise. If anything, I should be the one to apologise."

"Suostuvat olemaan eri mieltä."

Lila blinked owlishly. "Uh, sure. Whatever you said."

Jenna giggled before sticking her hand out. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Dr Jenna Michaels, I'm going to be your doctor tonight."

A gentle smile slipped onto Lila's face. "It's lovely to meet you Dr Michaels, I hope we can become good friends."


End file.
